<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дорогой дневник by theladywiththecamellias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894954">Дорогой дневник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias'>theladywiththecamellias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После войны в руки Гарри попадает тетрадка, где записи появляются сами по себе... К счастью, на этот раз это не крестраж.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дорогой дневник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749806">Dear Diary</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyLaCroix/pseuds/AWickedMemory">AWickedMemory (TeddyLaCroix)</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749806">Dear Diary</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyLaCroix/pseuds/AWickedMemory">AWickedMemory (TeddyLaCroix)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гарри! Ты чего разлегся?</p><p>Рон, нагруженный учебниками, недоумевающе уставился на друга.</p><p>Гарри нарочито небрежно пожал плечами и наугад выхватил с полки увесистый том.</p><p>— Да так… Увидел кое-что интересное.</p><p>Рон в замешательстве почесал голову.</p><p>— Серьезно? Лучше бы спросил у мамы — в «Норе» ими весь сад кишит.</p><p>Поудобнее перехватив высокую стопку книг, Рон направился к выходу.</p><p>— Ну, развлекайся, схожу пока за Гермионой. Мы тебя на улице подождем, лады?</p><p>— Договорились, — рассеянно пробормотал Гарри.</p><p>Как только Рон ушел, он посмотрел на обложку книги: «Садовые улитки: проклятье или дар матушки природы?». Скривившись, Гарри вернул талмуд на полку и снова опустился на пол. Заинтересовавшая его вещь завалилась под книжный стеллаж, и никак не получалось ее выудить.</p><p>Наконец, на свет божий показалась слегка запылившаяся тетрадка в кожаном переплете, перевязанная бечевкой. Впрочем, тетрадью она называлась с некоторой натяжкой, так как в ней было лишь две страницы — сложенный пополам пергамент, пожелтевший от старости. К тому же она была явно кривовата: длиной слева в пять, а справа во все семь дюймов. Ни выходных данных издания, ни подписи владельца, ни каких-либо иных обозначений Гарри не обнаружил.</p><p>Он думать бы забыл про убогую книжонку, — и в руки-то ее взял случайно, удивившись редкостной непрезентабельности товара, — но, стоило ее развернуть, произошло нечто… нечто странно знакомое.</p><p>На пустых страницах стали появляться надписи.</p><p>«вернулся. Я почти жалею, что не умер на этой идиотской войне. Всем было бы только лучше»</p><p>Гарри застыл, в удивлении уставившись на аккуратно выведенные строки.</p><p>Если бы он дал себе пару секунд на раздумье, то обязательно вспомнил бы про дневник Тома Реддла и про то, чем все это закончилось. Может, эта безделушка и была безобидным магическим артефактом, но в жизни Гарри обычно случалось по-другому. Кроме того, Артур Уизли настрого запрещал трогать неодушевленные предметы, наделенные разумом. Береженого, как говорится, Мерлин бережет.</p><p>Но Гарри об этом даже не подумал — от безысходности, которой дышали слова, защемило сердце. Не теряя ни секунды, он выхватил из кармана ручку (как бы ему ни нравились перья, с ними было слишком много возни) и кое-как, на коленке, накарябал ответ.</p><p>«И думать брось! Смерть — это не выход»</p><p>Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а затем строчки начали появляться одна за другой. Резкие, угловатые буквы глубоко продавливали бумагу, выдавая волнение их выводившего.</p><p>«Кто это? Как вы получили доступ к моему пергаменту? Если это глупый розыгрыш, то я на него не куплюсь. Кто вас послал? Мне нечего сказать!»</p><p>Ошарашенный таким напором, Гарри снова взялся за ручку. Несколько слов наложились друг на друга — он и его невидимый собеседник принимались писать одновременно, но затем так же слаженно замолчали. Наконец Гарри решил, что теперь может спокойно объясниться.</p><p>«Никто меня не посылал! Просто нашел эту штуку в книжном магазине: закупаюсь тут к школе. С чего ты вообще взял такую ерунду?»</p><p>Он ждал до тех пор, пока к нему снова не зашел Рон, — на этот раз в компании Гермионы — но ответа не последовало. Торопливо схватив выбранные учебники, Гарри оплатил покупки, и друзья отправились перекусить.</p><p>Гарри и сам не заметил, как сунул тетрадку в задний карман брюк.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В суматохе перед началом учебного года (странная это была затея: сесть за школьную скамью после целого года лишений, страха и ожесточения) Гарри совсем забыл про злополучную тетрадь.</p><p>Он ненадолго остановился в «Норе», а потом Гермиона уломала их с Роном навестить своих родителей, вернувшихся из Австралии. После того, как Грейнджерам-старшим восстановили память и вкратце объяснили, через что пришлось пройти их дочери, у них появилась нездоровая склонность к удушающим объятиям и внезапным рыданиям, так что мальчики сочли за благо разъехаться по домам пораньше. Все равно перед школой Гарри нужно было повидаться с Кричером и распорядиться о ремонте на Гриммо, 12.</p><p>И только там Гарри вспомнил о странном дневнике (видимо, именно эту функцию и выполняла тетрадь). Приготовив под осуждающим взглядом Кричера нехитрый обед и накрыв стол в гостиной, Гарри развернул дневник и с разочарованием обнаружил, что новых записей там не появилось.</p><p>Задумчиво прикусив губу, он вытащил из сумки перо и чернильницу.</p><p>«Ты еще тут? Прости за прошлый раз, не хотел тебя напугать. Надеюсь, что ты все-таки человек, а не зачарованный артефакт!»</p><p>Подождав, не будет ли ответа, Гарри приписал:</p><p>«Меня кстати Гарри зовут. Если тебе вдруг интересно, с учебниками я разобрался, а вчера купил сову. Только не знаю, как назвать. Есть идеи?»</p><p>Теперь его каракули занимали всю страницу. Решив, что с него довольно, Гарри собрался было выкинуть тетрадку в камин, как тут все им написанное исчезло. А вдруг это означало, что его сообщение прочли? Тогда неудивительно, что тетрадка такая тонюсенькая. И Гарри продолжил писать на опустевшей странице.</p><p>«У меня дома такая холодища. Я, конечно, наложил согревающие, но надолго их не хватает. Ты, кстати, не разбираешься в мебели? Думаю обновить интерьер. Хотя этим летом уже, наверно, не успею. Ну и ладно, у нас еще вся жизнь впереди, правда же? Так что я вот рад, что пережил войну. И за тебя тоже рад»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Проснувшись на следующее утро, Гарри привычно потянулся к тумбочке за очками, но наткнулся на кожаный переплет. Он и забыл, что оставил здесь тетрадь. Ни на что особенно не надеясь, Гарри надел очки, раскрыл ее — и весьма обрадовался, увидев, что ему ответили.</p><p>«Мерлин, да у тебя что, головы на плечах нет? Рассказал не пойми кому, что ты школьник Гарри, который живет своим домом, потому что у него нет близкой родни, и который боялся не пережить войну. Значит, ты у нас из Европы. По-английски болтаешь довольно бойко, поэтому рискну предположить Великобританию и Хогвартс. Представляешь, что будет, если эта информация попадет не в те руки?»</p><p>Гарри заледенел. Ему-то казалось, что он ведет светскую беседу — так, ни о чем… Вот идиот!</p><p>Только сейчас он — весьма своевременно! — вспомнил о дневнике Риддла. Но, с другой стороны, Том-то, наоборот, пытался втереться в доверие к Джинни, а не ругал ее за легкомыслие.</p><p>«Ого. А ты проницательный. Мне уже начинать волноваться? Впрочем, я все равно рад, что ты живой»</p><p>Выбравшись из постели, Гарри побрел на кухню, не забыв прихватить с собой дневник и ручку. Махнув палочкой, он разогрел картошку и пудинг с почками — прощальные дары миссис Грейнджер. Кулинарные способности Гарри, конечно, не шли ни в какое сравнение со стряпней Молли или — чего уж там! — тетушки Петуньи, однако с голоду он не помирал и даже старался обходиться без готовых блюд в местном супермаркете.</p><p>Дожидаясь, пока вскипит кофе, он от нечего делать снова взялся за тетрадку — к тому времени в нем появилась ответная реплика.</p><p>«Как же, волновался ты. Мы переписывались сто лет назад. Только проснулся? Между прочим, уже 11. Хотя может, ты живешь в другом часовом поясе»</p><p>Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри нацарапал ответ и уже не стал закрывать тетрадку.</p><p>«У меня тоже 11, и ты прав — я только что вылез из постели. В свое оправдание могу сказать, что это мои последние летние каникулы! Может, расскажешь о себе? Откуда ты, и как тебя зовут?»</p><p>«Если ты правда рассчитываешь получить ответ, то ты еще больший тупица, чем я думал»</p><p>«Да ладно тебе! Неужели вместо занятий в школе я стану выслеживать тебя по всей Новой Зеландии? Ну или где ты там»</p><p>«Хм, вообще-то я живу немного ближе»</p><p>«В Европе?»</p><p>«Типа того»</p><p>«Италия?»</p><p>«Не совсем»</p><p>«Как насчет Финляндии?»</p><p>«Слишком холодно — в прямом и переносном смысле»</p><p>«Испания?»</p><p>«Не-а. Как-то тебя в разные стороны бросает»</p><p>«Ну, с географией у меня неважно, это да. К тому же я только что проснулся. Германия?»</p><p>«Маленькая подсказка — это Франция»</p><p>«Окей. Если не скажешь, как тебя зовут, может, хоть кличку или псевдоним назовешь? Должен же я тебя как-то называть»</p><p>«Вот именно, что не должен! Нам вообще лучше прекратить эту переписку. Тебе что, заняться больше нечем?»</p><p>«Семьи у меня, как ты верно заметил, нет, а друзья сейчас гостят у своих. Так что мне немного скучно»</p><p>«Придумай имя сове и обнови гостиную»</p><p>«Есть какие-то соображения на этот счет?»</p><p>Ответа не было несколько минут, и Гарри оторвался от тетрадки, только услышав, как уходит кофе. Успев в последний момент, он снова посмотрел в пергамент. Пусто. Приказав себе не расстраиваться по пустякам, он заново разогрел завтрак и с аппетитом поел. Время от времени он проверял тетрадку, однако ответ появился только ближе к полуночи, когда Гарри почти отчаялся.</p><p>«Элтанин»</p><p>Гарри тупо смотрел на бумагу, ожидая, не последует ли пояснений. Это имя для совы, название магазина мебели или город во Франции? Он с тоской подумал, что не отказался бы от магического эквивалента Гугла.</p><p>«Это что?»</p><p>«Мое имя. Можешь меня так называть».</p><p>«Как-то длинновато. Может, Эл?»</p><p>«Нет»</p><p>«Тан?»</p><p>«МЕРЛИН, нет»</p><p>«Нинни?»</p><p>«Я сейчас вновь пожалею, что не сдох»</p><p>«Не шути так! Прости. Элтанин — звучит очень круто!»</p><p>Так и не выпустив журнал из рук, Гарри свернулся на постели калачиком и задремал.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>От Элтанина ничего не было слышно до вечера.</p><p>Так как в волшебных магазинах Гарри проходу не давали, он приучился ходить в маггловские супермаркеты. Это было весьма удобно, так как через дорогу от Гриммо располагался Сейнсбери, где Гарри и затарился от души, никем не узнанный.</p><p>Вторая половина дня выдалась менее приятной — он вычищал ванные и кладовки и переругивался с Кричером, отстаивая свое право выкинуть ветхое, наполовину изъеденное мышами, неизвестно кому принадлежащее женское платье. В конце концов, он подкупил домовика разрешением приготовить ему ужин. Они до сих пор не составили окончательный список домашних обязанностей, которые Гарри хотел бы выполнять собственноручно, как и не выработали общее представление о том, что является удобоваримым блюдом. Некоторые кулинарные изыскания Кричера приводили Гарри в отчаяние, однако сегодняшний свиной окорок и макароны оказались вполне сносными.</p><p>Поев, Гарри решил проверить тетрадку — и нашел там послание от Элтанина.</p><p>«Если ты покупал учебники, то как наткнулся на эту тетрадку?»</p><p>«Ну, в тот раздел я тоже заглядывал. Думал, может, мне стоит начать вести дневник или типа того. Хотел… не знаю, облечь мысли в слова»</p><p>«Ты точно парень? Говоришь, как 12-летняя девчонка!»</p><p>Вымотанный уборкой и сварой с Кричером, Гарри принял насмешку близко к сердцу. Нахмурившись, он размашисто написал: «Очень смешно» — и пошел спать, не дожидаясь ответа.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Это из-за войны, да? В таком случае прошу прощения за неуместную шутку. У меня весьма специфическое чувство юмора. Если же ты обвиняешь меня в сексизме, то ничего не имею против 12-летних девочек. Мне они даже нравятся! Черт. Как ужасно это прозвучало»</p><p>На следующий день Гарри и сам понял, что погорячился, а извинения Элтанина заставили его покраснеть.</p><p>«Нет-нет, все в порядке! Знаю, ты просто прикалывался. Извини, что так коротко ответил. Просто устал и был не в духе»</p><p>«Переделал кучу дел?»</p><p>«Ну, не так много, как планировал, но все же. До сих пор без понятия, как назвать сову: (»</p><p>«Что за: (?»</p><p>Гарри хихикнул, но тут же нахмурился, подумав, что ничего не знает про Элтанина. Вдруг он намного старше, чем Гарри? От этой мысли Гарри почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.</p><p>«Можешь все-таки сказать, сколько тебе лет? Ты парень или девушка? Пишешь, как парень, но мало ли. Я почему-то думаю, что ты мой ровесник. Просто странно не знать ничего, кроме того, что ты живешь во Франции и говоришь по-английски»</p><p>«Ты прав, я примерно твоего возраста. Парень. Еще говорю по-итальянски и немного по-норвежски. Но ни на что больше не рассчитывай»</p><p>«Ого, круто! А почему именно эти языки?»</p><p>«Норвежский потому, что думал поступать в Дурмстранг. А итальянский — моя мать думает, что это язык любви»</p><p>«Не знаю, как ты выглядишь, но мне кажется, что ты закатывал глаза, когда писал. Странно, скажи?»</p><p>«Не страннее того, что я действительно это сделал. Так что там с: (?»</p><p>«Магглы зовут его смайлик, ну, или улыбочка. Точки — это типа глаза, а скобка показывает, что он хмурится»</p><p>«Но если он хмурится, причем здесь улыбочка?»</p><p>«Хороший вопрос, ха. Думаю, изначально он улыбался, вот так :). Но потом это стало собирательным понятием»</p><p>«Странно. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от магглов»</p><p>«Рискну предположить, что ты чистокровный?»</p><p>«Ну да. У тебя с этим проблемы?»</p><p>«Нет, конечно. У меня есть чистокровные друзья. А моя лучшая подруга — магглорожденная. Если тебя это не напрягает, то и со мной все в порядке. Ты как на этот счет?»</p><p>«Пока не определился до конца. Возможно, нам не стоит говорить на эту тему. И вообще про войну»</p><p>Гарри тупо смотрел на пергамент до тех пор, пока Элтанин не начал писать снова.</p><p>«Или можем подискутировать, если обещаешь не принимать ничего близко к сердцу. Меня с детства учили, что у магглов все второсортное, отсталое и дикарское. Все мои друзья и знакомые — тоже чистокровные, так что меня некому было переубедить. Но ты не думай, я против геноцида»</p><p>«Почему это магглы второсортные, отсталые и дикарские?»</p><p>«Ну, если вкратце… Они не владеют магией, загрязняют окружающую среду, у них меньше продолжительность жизни. Тела магглов более уязвимы, а медицина неэффективна. Их общественный строй нашему и в подметки не годится. Магия более совершенна, чем электроничество. Наши палочки всегда при нас, а магглы заходят в тупик, стоит ветру подуть не в том направлении или закончиться полезному ископаемому»</p><p>«Во-первых, нет такого слова — «электроничество». Есть «электричество» и «электроника». Электроника — это всякие устройства, типа палочки или артефакта. А работают они на электричестве. Во-вторых, у магглов очень крутая медицина. Например, перелом они вылечат на раз-два, хотя не так быстро, как Костеростом, конечно. И потом, многие магглы заботятся об экологии. А насчет продолжительности жизни и уязвимости тел — разве за это можно упрекать?»</p><p>«Я и не упрекаю. Сказал же, что против геноцида. Просто мне не нравится идея смешения магглов и волшебников. Они постоянно нас гнобили: вспомни хотя бы Святую Инквизицию»</p><p>«Что-то припоминаю… Я в истории не очень. Сам я жил с магглами не так много, но верю, что человечество сможет объединиться, если только пожелает. Мы же все-таки один биологический вид. Не любить человека за то, что он маггл, так же глупо, как презирать за цвет кожи»</p><p>«Но ведь магглы так и поступают. Разве их войны не основаны на желании одной расы или религии поработить остальные?»</p><p>«А волшебные войны что, не такие?»</p><p>«Обычно нет. Если ты читал Статут о Секретности, нам не рекомендуется вступать в вооруженные конфликты без крайней необходимости: войны с другим биологическим видом или, скажем, революции»</p><p>«Но магглы не являются другим биологическим видом! Наличие или отсутствие магии я бы скорее сравнил с генетической мутацией»</p><p>«А что это?»</p><p>«Не знаю, как там у вас с этим в Шармбатоне, но Хогвартсу явно не хватает уроков естествознания. Я сам не особо в теме, потому что бросил маггловскую школу в десять лет, но это связано с эволюцией. Постепенно природа совершенствует наше строение, но иногда случаются и отрицательные изменения»</p><p>«Но признай, что мы — биологически высшая раса!»</p><p>«Ты говоришь, как Гитлер»</p><p>«Это еще кто?»</p><p>«Маггловский Гриндевальд. Гермиона говорила, что у них тоже была война в это время, и вроде он тоже проиграл»</p><p>«Ты про Великую Войну Волшебников в 1945?»</p><p>«Ну да. В это же время шла Вторая Мировая Война. Как я уже говорил, уроки маггловской истории для меня закончились лет восемь назад, так что подробностей не знаю. Думаю, волшебникам стоит более детально изучать эту дисциплину»</p><p>«Ну уж нет! Я еле продрался сквозь курс истории магии»</p><p>«Кому ты рассказываешь! У моего профессора на уроках со скуки помереть можно»</p><p>Ответ пришел не сразу, но Гарри был слишком занят размышлениями о мировоззрении Элтанина, чтобы напомнить ему о себе. Конечно, вряд ли Гарри был достаточно убедителен, чтобы его товарищ по переписке поменял свое мнение, однако, возможно, этот разговор заставит его задуматься.</p><p>«Что ж, Гарри, спасибо за познавательную беседу, но мне пора. Я уезжаю на отдых с родителями, и вряд ли там будет достаточно времени и личного пространства, чтобы спокойно поболтать»</p><p>«Ну, а потом?»</p><p>«Что «потом»?»</p><p>«Напишешь мне, как вернешься?»</p><p>«Ты же будешь в школе? Мой учебный год тоже начинается в сентябре — думаю, большого секрета тут нет»</p><p>«Я был бы рад взять тетрадь с собой, если ты поступишь также»</p><p>«Правда?»</p><p>«Хуже, чем в прошлый раз, когда я вел дневник, точно не будет. Уж можешь мне поверить»</p><p>«Как пафосно»</p><p>«Со мной всегда так»</p><p>«Что ж, ну ладно. Если хочешь и если мы оба не забудем, то можно попробовать. Обсудим твой неудачный опыт в эпистолярном жанре»</p><p>«О, это надо слышать! Хорошего отдыха»</p><p>«Тебе тоже. Кстати, советую связаться с Джули Гамлет. Она знает толк в дизайне интерьеров»</p><p>«Спасибо! Буду иметь в виду»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Гарри честно старался не приставать к Элтанину до начала учебного года: просто время от времени проверял тетрадку. Мало ли что. Через несколько недель он понял:</p><p>А) Элтанин, скорее всего, даже не брал ее с собой;</p><p>Б) А если и взял, то ему было не до этого, и</p><p>В) Гарри со своей навязчивостью просто жалок.</p><p>В свое оправдание Гарри мог сказать лишь одно: он изо всех сил пытался найти более интересные занятия. Регулярно переписывался с Роном, Гермионой и Джинни, иногда — с Невиллом и Луной. Ходил в гости к Андромеде разделить ее горе и посмотреть на Тедди. Даже совершил рискованную вылазку в маггловские магазинчики, чтобы обновить поизносившийся гардероб.</p><p>Посоветовавшись с Джинни, ибо раньше никогда не отправлял сов к незнакомцам, Гарри связался с Джули Гамлет и был приятно удивлен, узнав, что она — весьма демократичный дизайнер, для которого не важны родословная и репутация клиентов. Джули ответила в тот же день, любезно предлагая консультацию по всем интересующим его вопросам.</p><p>И даже после этого не получалось выбросить Элтанина из головы. Отчасти из-за того, что его взгляды на жизнь вызывали у Гарри беспокойство. А о том, через что таинственному собеседнику Гарри пришлось пройти во время войны, оставалось только догадываться. Готовность Элтанина к диалогу была добрым знаком, но его идеи все же казались Гарри радикальными и ультраконсервативными. К тому же Гарри чувствовал, что не смог должным образом обосновать свою позицию и постоянно искал новые и новые аргументы.</p><p>Да и к черту альтруистические мотивы — Гарри просто скучал. Скучал по тому, как без опаски может доверить Элтанину самые сокровенные мысли — они ведь с ним мало того, что не знакомы, так еще и разделены Ла-Маншем. Даже случайная встреча ничего не изменит — они ведь не знают друг друга в лицо (что довольно странно, ведь Гарри считал Элтанина близким другом).</p><p>Как бы там ни было, они оба нуждались в малой толике внимания и человеческого тепла, чтобы найти в себе силы приспособиться к послевоенной реальности.</p><p>По крайней мере, Гарри так точно.</p><p>Последние дни перед Хогвартсом и первая неделя учебного года выдались достаточно хлопотными, чтобы отвлечь его от тетрадки, однако после у Гарри появилась привычка непроизвольно вертеть перо в руках и поглаживать кожаный переплет.</p><p>Все в школе напоминало о майском кошмаре, а поредевшие ряды студентов (часть из них погибла, а часть не пожелала продолжать обучение) нагоняли на Гарри депрессию. Гарри и его ровесников объединили с выпускным курсом. К вернувшимся после войны приклеилась кличка «восьмикурсники», что было бы даже забавно, если бы не жалостливые взгляды, которые неотступно их сопровождали.</p><p>И, конечно, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона получали их в сто раз больше, чем кто-либо другой.</p><p>— Поесть спокойно не дают, — ворчал Рон, поудобнее устраиваясь на берегу озера. В Большом Зале от пристального внимания уже кусок в горло лез, так что они брали еду у домовых эльфов и перекусывали, где потише.</p><p>— Еще один автограф, и я просто взорвусь, — пообещала Гермиона и яростно впилась зубами в сэндвич.</p><p>— Да уж, я будто снова на первом курсе, — печально вздыхая, Гарри потянулся за куриной ножкой.</p><p>Даже гриффиндорцы — в том числе и их одногруппники! — теперь обращались с ними, как ожившими музейными экспонатами. Гарри, отчаявшись, оставил попытки объяснить, что они сами, оставаясь в замке с безумными Кэрроу, выстрадали ничуть не меньше.</p><p>Насколько они оказались в центре внимания, настолько отверженными стали слизеринцы. В классах и Большом Зале они сидели тише воды, ниже травы, а в коридорах жались к стенам, чтобы ненароком никого не задеть. Неудивительно, что от факультета осталась едва ли треть: хотя большинство слизеринцев были слишком малы, чтобы хоть как-то проявить себя в войне, их окружила стена негласного отчуждения.</p><p>И это беспокоило Гарри даже больше, чем своя непрошеная слава. Только за первую неделю учебы он вмешался не меньше, чем в шесть конфликтов, где пострадавшей стороной были именно члены змеиного факультета. Презрительные оклики, толчки в коридорах и анонимные сглазы теперь не считались чем-то из ряда вон выходящем.</p><p> </p><p>И это были еще цветочки по сравнению с ситуацией, в которой оказались слизеринцы-«восьмикурсники», осмелившиеся вернуться в школу! Таких оказалось всего трое: Драко Малфой, Блейз Забини и Дафна Гринграсс. Они, без преувеличения, стали настоящими париями, и, хоть Рон и утверждал, что они не стоят сожаления, Гарри не мог с ним согласиться.</p><p>(- Ненавижу травлю, Рон. К тому же, он изменился.</p><p>— Это все еще Малфой, дружище. Вспомни, он всегда был ублюдком.</p><p>— Если уж на то пошло, мы тоже не были с ним особенно любезны.)</p><p>Итак, он по-прежнему наблюдал за Малфоем, однако без враждебной предубежденности, как раньше. Отчасти потому, что непривычно было обходиться без яростных переглядок, уничижительных реплик и вжиманий друг друга в стену. Похоже, в этом году Малфой твердо решил ограничить их общение сухим кивком в поезде.</p><p>(- Что ж, ему полезно немного пострадать. Пусть поймет, каково это, когда тебе проходу не дают, — фыркнул Рон, когда Гарри осторожно заметил, что его беспокоит подавленность Малфоя.</p><p>— Мог бы проявить хоть немного сочувствия! — набросилась на него Гермиона, поднимая старый спор об этике поведения с проигравшей стороной.)</p><p>Пожалуй, только во время занятий все было почти как раньше. Преподаватели так заваливали класс работой, что времени на мрачные взгляды и насмешки просто не оставалось. Возможно, это было частью стратегии Макгонагалл. После уроков Гермиона сразу же бежала в библиотеку заниматься проектной деятельностью, что никого не удивляло. Удивления заслуживало разве что ревностное участие, которое в ней принимали Гарри и Рон. И пусть это было лишь предлогом, чтобы избежать докучливых поклонников, никто не смел их в этом упрекнуть.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Три недели спустя, дождавшись, пока Рон отправится в душ, Гарри вытащил из чемодана заветную тетрадку.</p><p>«Рубен — вроде неплохое имя для совы, как думаешь?»</p><p>Но прежде, чем Элтанин ответил, в комнату, помахивая влажным полотенцем, вернулся Рон. Впрочем, на следующий день ответа тоже не было. Как и на следующий, и на следующий после следующего. Только на четвертые сутки Гарри обнаружил в тетради пару наспех написанных строк.</p><p>«Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор ее не назвал! И Рубен — ужасное имя. Похоже на сэндвич*»</p><p>Гарри против воли хихикнул и виновато оглянулся на Рона, но тот, к счастью, спал так крепко, что его не разбудил бы и концерт «Ведуний».</p><p>«Ха, теперь оно нравится мне еще больше»</p><p>«Так любишь поесть? Или в детстве голодом морили?»</p><p>Не ожидавший, что Элтанин ответит так быстро, Гарри чуть не уронил ручку и беспокойно заворочался в постели.</p><p>«Ну, вообще-то было немного. Но не часто»</p><p>«Мерлин. Я не хотел»</p><p>«Да все нормально. Наверно, не стоило говорить»</p><p>«Не могу представить, что в мире до сих пор голодают дети. Уместно ли здесь употребить: (?»</p><p>На этот раз смех Гарри все-таки разбудил Рона.</p><p>— Прости, что-то в горле запершило, — сказал ему Гарри. — Не обращай внимания.</p><p>— Гермионе бы это не понравилось, — пробормотал Рон и накрылся подушкой.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Гарри вернулся к переписке.</p><p>«Я так смеялся, что разбудил своего соседа! Да, ты прав, в этом контексте можно употребить: (»</p><p>«И теперь ты :)?»</p><p>«Схватываешь на лету!»</p><p>«Стараюсь… Как начался учебный год?»</p><p>«Не знаю. Бывало и получше. Но, с другой стороны, бывало и хуже. Все просто слишком»</p><p>Не зная, как закончить предложение, Гарри яростно почесал голову ручкой.</p><p>«Слишком…?»</p><p>«Просто слишком»</p><p>«Не так, как раньше? Рад вернуться к нормальной жизни, но не можешь забыть о прошлом?»</p><p>«Ты легилимент, что ли? Будто с языка снял»</p><p>«Скорее уж окклюмент. Легилименция меня никогда особенно не интересовала»</p><p>«А я слабак в окклюменции»</p><p>«Но ты пытался?»</p><p>«Было дело. Сейчас у меня получается, но только если очень нужно. Это так выматывает. А ты?»<br/>«В принципе, у меня вышло почти сразу»</p><p>«Серьезно? КАК? Для меня тот же Патронус в сто раз легче»</p><p>«Ты можешь вызывать Патронуса?»</p><p>На секунду Гарри заколебался, подумав, не слишком ли откровенен. Впрочем, решил он, Элтанин и так угадал, что он из Хогвартса, а с этим у всех членов ОД дела обстоят неплохо.</p><p>«Да, а ты, видимо, нет?»</p><p>«Как-то не особенно пытался»</p><p>«Почему, если не секрет?»</p><p>Тут последовала долгая пауза — Гарри почти убрал тетрадку до утра, как тут Элтанин все же ответил. Правда, буквы появлялись медленней, чем обычно.</p><p>«Боюсь»</p><p>«Чего именно?»</p><p>«Ну, мне приходилось делать всякое. Во время войны. Не думаю, что теперь получится. Это заклинание только для светлых волшебников, сам знаешь»</p><p>«Но ты жалеешь? О том, что сделал?»</p><p>«Нет»</p><p>«Возможно, я слегка за тебя беспокоюсь»</p><p>«Ты даже не знаешь, как меня зовут»</p><p>«Неважно — мы ведь переписываемся уже… Дай-ка прикинуть»</p><p>«Не так уж долго. Большую часть времени я молчал, так что это не считается. А беспокоиться тебе нечего. Да, мне была отведена довольно неприглядная роль, но это было необходимо. Я не могу сожалеть»</p><p>«Звучит сложновато»</p><p>«Так оно и есть»</p><p>«Хочешь об этом поговорить?»</p><p>«Определенно нет. Лучше вот что: Паддлмир Юнайтед или Нетопыри Ньюкасла?»</p><p>«Паддлмир, что за вопрос!»</p><p>«Давно заглядывал в турнирную таблицу? Нетопыри — главный претендент на звание лидера сезона»</p><p>«Ну, это ненадолго, ставлю свою «Молнию»!»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>У Гарри было укромное местечко.</p><p>Точнее, у него их было несколько, по всему замку, но это было особенно уютным. В нише между разделами философии и религии было как раз достаточно места, чтобы удобно устроиться. Когда Гарри на нее наткнулся, там было довольно пыльно. И неудивительно: религия не особенно интересовала магов в целом, а абстрактные философские рассуждения — подростков в частности. Эта часть библиотеки была восхитительно пустынной. Углубление в стене было прикрыто ветхой занавеской. Видимо, раньше там находилось что-то вроде служебного помещения, но сейчас вся ниша была к его услугам.</p><p>В дни, когда Рон и Гермиона были слишком заняты друг другом, а Гарри не хотел быть третьим лишним, он приходил сюда. Иногда делал домашку, иногда читал, а иногда просто думал о своем. Посетив свое излюбленное место в третий раз, он прихватил с собой подушку из гриффиндорской гостиной.</p><p>Вскоре у Гарри вошло в привычку, устроившись на ней, переписываться с Элтанином — по крайней мере, здесь он мог не опасаться разбудить Рона.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Спустя две недели эпизодической переписки Элтанин снова поднял тему, которая в прошлый раз стала причиной их размолвки.</p><p>«Помнишь, ты говорил, что думал вести дневник?»</p><p>«Ой, знаешь, совсем забыл. Слишком увлекся нашей перепиской»</p><p>«Но тебе все еще хочется?»</p><p>«Для этого надо снова выбраться в книжный, а я сейчас…»</p><p>«Я не про это»</p><p>Гарри замер.</p><p>«О, извини»</p><p>«Тебе необязательно раскрываться передо мной. Можешь изменять имена, даты, местоположение. Не стесняйся что-то придумать или даже солгать. Я могу отвечать или просто слушать. К тому же записи исчезают, когда я их читаю, верно? Так что никаких следов. Собственно говоря, поэтому я и начал сюда писать. Подумал, вдруг тебе это поможет. Я даже читать не буду, если захочешь. Просто скажи, когда можно будет открывать тетрадку»</p><p>«Ох, я… Спасибо. Это очень мило с твоей стороны»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Однажды, когда Гарри забрел в свой укромный уголок, надеясь попереписываться с Элтанином, то наткнулся на Малфоя.</p><p>Тот заметил его не сразу. Казалось, Малфой не делал ничего подозрительного: просто искал книжку. Гарри остановился, не зная, что предпринять, чтобы не напугать слизеринца. Недаром же Драко так старательно избегал его весь год.</p><p>К чести Малфоя, тот не пустился в немедленное бегство. Однако его реакция все равно была, по мнению Гарри, ужасна: прикрывшись книгой, как щитом, Драко застыл. Его плечи напряглись, а глаза широко распахнулись. Мерлин, он едва дышал. Гарри видел такой же страх в глазах Гермионы, когда в Лесу Дин к ней слишком близко подошел Фенрир Сивый. В глазах маленькой Джинни, когда она не могла набраться духу и заговорить с ним. Сам чувствовал его, когда носил мантию-невидимку и боялся, что его заметят.</p><p>Но Малфой — он что, боялся… Гарри?</p><p>Пока Гарри пытался выдавить из себя дружелюбное приветствие, тот резко повернулся и поспешил к выходу. Чувствуя себя монстром, наводящим страх на мирных жителей, Гарри угрюмо забрался в нишу и развернул журнал. Тут же закрыл, размышляя, не догнать ли ему Малфоя, потом снова открыл.</p><p>«Похоже, один из моих однокурсников меня боится. Что я ему сделал?»</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, он захлопнул тетрадку, но тут же распахнул, вспомнив про предложение Элтанина.</p><p>«У меня есть парочка теорий, но все они идиотские. Наверно, он боится, что я буду травить его, как остальные. А может, ему стыдно. Или грустно. Даже не знаю, следует ли пытаться его разговорить. Мы никогда особо не дружили. А если по правде, то терпеть друг друга не могли. Вряд ли он хочет поболтать со мной по душам. Но, Мерлин, он не должен меня бояться!»</p><p>Гарри долго ждал, но Элтанин так и не ответил.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Вероятно, ты прав, но могут быть и другие причины. Ты говоришь, что раньше вы враждовали, так что, возможно, он просто не хочет тебя злить. Тут можно только гадать. И прости, что долго не отвечал. Я нехорошо себя чувствовал»</p><p>Ответ пришел только через четыре дня, и к тому времени Гарри весь извелся от беспокойства.</p><p>«Ох. Даже не думай извиняться — это ведь не твоя вина! Надеюсь, тебе лучше?»</p><p>«Более-менее. Забудь. Что планируешь делать с тем парнем?»</p><p>«Уверен, что ты в порядке?»</p><p>«Да, я же сказал. Хочешь сменить тему?»</p><p>«Нет, просто не хочу грузить своими проблемами, когда тебе самому плохо»</p><p>«Я бы не стал писать, если бы был не здоров. Итак, повторяю вопрос: что ты, Гарри Как-Там-Тебя, думаешь предпринять?»</p><p>«Ха, если бы я знал. Поговорю с ним, наверно. Попробую выяснить, что к чему. Но боюсь, что только сильнее перепугаю»</p><p>«Ты совсем не пугающий»</p><p>«Тебе-то откуда знать?»</p><p>«Сам говорил, мы не один месяц переписываемся. Я успел неплохо тебя узнать. От тебя не исходит агрессия, поэтому я и предположил, что тот парень просто пытался угодить»</p><p>«И что мне, просто подойти и вызвать его на разговор? Раньше мы не особо болтали — все больше дрались, так что не знаю, как он это воспримет»</p><p>«О, Мерлин, только не это. Если он все-таки тебя побаивается, а ты припрешь его к стенке, станет только хуже. Может, стоит написать ему письмо?»</p><p>«Возможно… Спасибо за совет, я подумаю»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Гарри знал, что в словах Элтанина было рациональное зерно, но отделаться запиской казалось трусостью, а поговорить лицом к лицу не хватало решимости. Наконец, он выбрал нечто среднее.</p><p>Когда-то давно Драко слал ему бумажные журавлики. Конечно, там были одни гадости, зато какой изящный способ доставки!</p><p>Складывать журавлей Гарри не умел, поэтому ограничился традиционным самолетиком.</p><p>Спрятавшись за колонной в галерее у Часовой Башни, Гарри запустил самолетик прямо в Малфоя, сидящего подле статуи орла. Когда зачарованная записка коснулась рукава Драко, тот едва не подпрыгнул от изумления. Затем он быстро повернулся и стал подозрительно озираться по сторонам. Увидев Гарри, Драко только напрягся сильнее.</p><p>Пару мгновений никто из них не шевелился. Наконец Гарри, сообразив, что Малфой так взволнован неожиданным вторжением в его личное пространство, что напрочь забыл о записке, закатил глаза и жестами пригласил ее развернуть.</p><p>Малфой нахмурился, но все же взял самолетик в руки. Начав читать, он вдруг прервался, поглядел на Гарри с нечитаемым выражением лица, перевел взгляд на письмо, потом снова на Гарри. Дочитав, он мученически вздохнул и уселся на ступеньку.</p><p>Гарри расценил это как благоприятный знак, и подошел ближе. Не рискнув сесть рядом, он облокотился на чашу стоящего неподалеку фонтана.</p><p>— Как поживаешь?</p><p>Малфой одарил его равнодушным взглядом и снова уставился в землю.</p><p>Усилием воли Гарри сдержал раздражение.</p><p>— Мне правда интересно — как дела? Знаю, мы друг другу не нравимся и все такое, но… Думаю, последние два года выдались для тебя нелегкими.</p><p>«И не думаю, что ты мог с кем-то этим поделиться», — мысленно прибавил Гарри, тут же с благодарностью вспоминая Рона и Гермиону, которые всегда были готовы его выслушать.</p><p>— Я ничего не замышляю, — тусклым голосом ответил Малфой.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Гарри закинул ноги на ступеньки, чтобы оказаться чуть поближе к Малфою.</p><p>— Я этого и не думал. Кому как не мне знать, как ты выглядишь, когда замышляешь очередную гадость.</p><p>— Тогда в чем дело? — Малфой скрестил на груди руки, словно отгораживаясь от Гарри. — Ты никогда не обращал на меня внимания просто так. Пока я тебя не доставал.</p><p>— Теперь многое изменилось.</p><p>Ответа не последовало, и Гарри продолжил:</p><p>— Тогда, в библиотеке. Ты буквально сбежал.</p><p>Слизеринец напрягся еще сильнее, но Гарри было уже не остановить:</p><p>— Раньше ты так не делал. И меня это напрягает.</p><p>Драко легонько пнул носком кусок гравия.</p><p>— Я думал, тебе так легче.</p><p>Гарри закатил глаза.</p><p>— Мне легче не сцепляться с тобой каждый раз. Легче видеть, что ты тоже выжил. Но видеть тебя таким подавленным — от этого совсем не легче.</p><p>— Да ладно, — фыркнул Драко. — Ты меня ненавидишь.</p><p>— Ты первый меня возненавидел!</p><p>— Это не соревнование, Поттер, — буркнул Драко. — И ты не прав.</p><p>В изумлении Гарри не мог оторвать от него взгляда.</p><p>Драко тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Я хотел с тобой подружиться до тех пор, пока меня не высмеял твой богомерзкий Уизли. Конечно, недолго, так как у нас были веские причины для разногласий, но первым я уж точно не был.</p><p>Гарри напрягся, стараясь вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах они впервые встретились. Кажется, это было еще до того, как он сел в поезд — точно, магазин мадам Малкин! Гарри помнил, что невзлюбил белобрысого мальчишку с первого взгляда, но напрочь забыл, почему. Вряд ли они сходу заспорили о чистоте крови и магглорожденных.</p><p>— Плохо помню, если честно, — признался Гарри. — Я был немного не в себе — еще бы, пару часов назад я и подумать не мог, что волшебники на самом деле существуют. Вроде ты насмехался над Роном.</p><p> </p><p>— Он первый начал, — парировал Малфой.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь! Вы оба были хороши.</p><p>— Я был избалованным одиннадцатилеткой, который впервые в жизни предложил дружбу, а в ответ получил презрительный отказ, — скривился Малфой. — Чего ты от меня ожидал?</p><p>Гарри проигнорировал его праведное возмущение, так как и сам пылал от ярости.</p><p>— И из-за такого пустяка ты ненавидел меня семь лет?!</p><p>— Нет, за это около тридцати минут. Еще пару недель за то, что ты предпочел меня Уизли. А потом тебе вечно сходило с рук — как же, наш Спаситель! Вот поэтому я, пожалуй, и ненавидел тебя семь лет. Точнее, пять. В последнее время не хватало сил на пустяки. И все равно, для тебя всегда делали исключение. Разве это может не раздражать? Тот же Дамблдор всегда был к тебе…</p><p>Малфой вдруг словно заледенел, осознав, чье имя произнес. Гарри прислушался к себе, но внутри ничего не дрогнуло. Конечно, Дамблдор был директором и наставником Гарри, однако теперь он мог судить без прикрас: Дамблдор тоже был далеко не безгрешен. Сколько раз он подвергал Гарри опасности без малейшей подстраховки со стороны взрослых, и при всем при этом не считал нужным поделиться своими планами, изъясняясь в основном загадками. Гарри оплакал его смерть, однако со временем боль утраты притупилась — тем более что за его смертью последовало множество других.</p><p>Гарри понял, что Малфой ждет от него какой-то реакции, чтобы понять, как себя вести дальше, и поэтому слегка ухмыльнулся:</p><p>— Ну да, Дамблдор был ко мне пристрастен. Сложно с этим поспорить.</p><p>Малфой, видимо, ожидавший иного, нахмурился.</p><p>— Он всегда плевал на правила, стоило тебе появиться на горизонте. Добавлял Гриффиндору ровно столько очков, сколько было нужно для кубка, делал исключения и оправдывал твою дурость.</p><p>— Вообще-то он всех оправдывал! Часто только на Дамблдоре все и держалось. Он доверял людям, даже в ущерб себе.</p><p>— Для меня это не аргумент. И для тебя тоже, если хочешь со мной поладить, — в чем я сильно сомневаюсь.</p><p>— А мне это важно, — парировал Гарри. — Между прочим, он и о тебе заботился. Думаешь, он не знал, что ты задумал? Просто ждал, может, ты обратишься к нему за помощью.</p><p>— С чего бы я так поступил? Хоть раз он относился ко мне и моему факультету не как к дерьму?</p><p>— Да когда такое было?! — взвился Гарри.</p><p>— Даже не знаю: может, когда ты чуть меня не прикончил и отделался отработкой?</p><p>— Это… — Гарри замолчал. Ярость испарилась, уступая место жалости и сожалению. Он снял очки и устало потер глаза. — Здесь, наверно, на него повлиял Снейп. Это он изобрел то заклятие и не хотел, чтобы об этом все узнали.</p><p>Малфой недоверчиво на него посмотрел:</p><p>— Думаешь, это тебя оправдывает?</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — Гарри беспомощно махнул рукой. — Мне жаль. Никогда тебе не говорил, но мне так жаль. У нас были поганые отношения, но я не хотел, никогда не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно. Чтобы ты умер. Я понятия не имел, что это за заклинание.</p><p>— И все-таки бросил его в меня!</p><p>— Я нашел его в книжке. Там не было подробного описания. Просто написано «для врагов». Если бы я знал, то никогда бы его не применил. Ты этого не заслужил. Никто этого не заслужил.</p><p>— Ты использовал заклинание, не потрудившись его предварительно проверить? — возмутился Драко.</p><p>«А ты натравил на меня змею и сломал мне нос!», — хотел сказать Гарри, но сдержался. Он устал от стычек с Малфоем, к тому же и правда чувствовал себя виноватым.</p><p>— Да, — тихо сказал он. — Я знаю, что поступил, как козел, и представляю, как тебе было больно. И вообще, через что тебе пришлось пройти в тот год. Знаю, что никогда не смогу загладить свою вину, но я могу хотя бы ее признать. И я буду делать это снова и снова. Если есть хоть что-нибудь, что…</p><p>Малфой начал кривиться, стоило Гарри начать свою пламенную речь, а под конец он и вовсе яростно замахал руками, принуждая его замолчать.</p><p>— Все, все, все. Ты извиняешься, я понял. Мне тоже жаль, что я вел себя как мудак последние N лет. Может, хватит уже эмоционировать?</p><p>— Вообще-то мы разговариваем, как цивилизованные люди, обсуждаем прошлое и заглаживаем свою вину!</p><p>— Да ладно! Максимум — заглушаем чувство вины полуискренними извинениями.</p><p>— Я говорю серьезно! — запротестовал Гарри.</p><p>— Позволь с тобой не согласиться, — зло засмеялся Малфой. — Тебе жаль, что ты чуть меня не прикончил, но не жаль, что погано со мной обращался всю школу: я ведь тоже с тобой погано обращался, и наоборот. Сейчас мы извиняемся, но каждая наша драка или ссора имела свои причины, и они до сих пор для нас значимы. Ты мне, например, до сих пор не нравишься: слишком сильно выходишь из себя по мелочам, также у тебя ужасные манеры. Хотя я и готов признать, что ты действительно пострадал за правое дело и оказался не так уж не прав в конце.</p><p>— Ну знаешь ли! Ты бы явно справился лучше! — яростно прошипел Гарри. Даже в самых ожесточенных спорах Рон не позволял себе такого, что для Малфоя, видимо, было верхом любезности.</p><p>Но Малфоя было уже не остановить:</p><p>— И я уверен, что ты считаешь меня заносчивым и высокомерным, хотя и решил, что я, пожалуй, не заслуживаю смерти. Так что предлагаю не изображать раскаяние, а игнорировать друг друга с чистой совестью.</p><p>— Но я не хочу! — взвыл Гарри. Все его аргументы разбивались о непробиваемую стену невозмутимости Малфоя. — Мы никогда не могли не обращать друг на друга внимания! И теперь мне так странно и непривычно, будто чего-то не хватает. Поэтому я и решил поговорить!</p><p>— Враждовать ты не хочешь, игнорировать меня не согласен, дружбу я не предлагаю — так чего ж тебе надо?</p><p>— Не знаю, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри. — В смысле, я… блин, я имел в виду, может, мы могли бы…</p><p>Малфой нахмурился.</p><p>— Даже не смей договаривать! Приятелями нам все равно не стать, и пытаться нечего. Можем обмениваться приветствиями и болтать о квиддиче, но в душу ко мне не лезь.</p><p>— Ладно, — торопливо согласился Гарри. Это было совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал, но лучше, чем ничего.</p><p>— Ну, а теперь, — отозвался Малфой, — если ты закончил меня напрягать, можешь свалить куда подальше.</p><p>— Ладно, — снова сказал Гарри, и мысленно обругал себя за тупость. — Я просто… э-э…</p><p>Драко пренебрежительно от него отмахнулся.</p><p>— Ну пока, — выпалил Гарри и, весьма недовольный собой, направился к замку.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Ну что, припер его к стенке?»</p><p>Гарри весьма бездарно попытался замаскировать смех под кашель, чтобы не разбудить соседей по спальне.</p><p>— Домашка тебя убивает, не иначе, — горестно вздохнул во сне Рон, переворачиваясь на другой бок.</p><p>— Забей, я поперхнулся, — тихонько прошептал Гарри.</p><p>«Как ты и советовал, я написал ему записку! Ну, а потом — да, что-то типа того. Слегка. Но я дал ему шанс отказаться»</p><p>«Позволь в этом усомниться! У тебя бешеный норов»</p><p> </p><p>«Возможно, но иначе из него слова не вытянешь!»</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что ты занимаешься в кровати, — проворчал Рон. Похоже, он все-таки проснулся. — Еще немного, и ты превратишься в Гермиону.</p><p>— Это не по учебе, — рассеянно пробормотал Гарри. — Просто интересная книжка.</p><p>— У-у, все еще хуже, чем я думал, — ужаснулся Рон и накрылся подушкой.</p><p>«И что он сказал?»</p><p>«Он…»</p><p>Гарри замер на полуслове, не зная, как закончить предложение.</p><p>«Даже не знаю. Разговор выдался достаточно тяжелый. Вроде мы кое-что прояснили и даже извинились друг перед другом. Но что будет дальше — понятия не имею. Мне кажется, он больше не понимает, как себя вести. Мы уже не враги, но еще далеко не друзья»</p><p>«Так что в итоге-то?»</p><p>«Ну, он разрешил говорить с ним о квиддиче»</p><p>— Ты променял меня на «Историю Хогвартса»! — пробурчал Рон, приподнимаясь на кровати.</p><p>«И тебя это устраивает?»</p><p>«Не особо. Но он ясно дал понять: дружба его не интересует»</p><p>«Ты сам-то хочешь дружить? Вроде вы друг друга ненавидели»</p><p>«Да, но это типа в прошлом. Или нет. Без понятия. Лично я его не ненавижу, но не особенно он мне и нравится. Хотя неправда. Мне кажется, я был всегда настроен против него, а теперь толком не знаю, что он за человек»</p><p>— Ты меня даже не слушаешь! — Рон окончательно потерял терпение. Никогда раньше книги не вставали между ним и Гарри.</p><p>— Как же не слушаю, очень даже, — примирительно загудел Гарри, сам не понимая, что говорит. С Гермионой такое обычно прокатывало.</p><p>«Это абсолютно нормально»</p><p>«Ты думаешь?»</p><p>«Конечно. Не обязательно со всеми дружить. Безразличие вместо взаимной неприязни — уже прогресс»</p><p>«Даже не знаю»</p><p>«Ты постоянно это говоришь. Есть хоть что-нибудь, в чем ты уверен?»</p><p>— Я, пожалуй, переметнусь от Гермионы к Лавгуд, — объявил Рон, твердо вознамерившись привлечь внимание друга.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь придумать подходящую нейтральную реплику, которая позволит ему поскорее вернуться к переписке.</p><p>— Хороший выбор.</p><p>— Или к Симусу.</p><p>— Расскажешь, как все прошло, — промямлил Гарри и принялся за ответ Элтанину.</p><p>«Ну, точно могу сказать одно: до войны мы с этим парнем и дня не могли прожить, чтобы не вцепиться друг другу в глотки. И у меня не получается выносить его безразличие. Не знаю, устроит ли меня вежливая болтовня ни о чем. Я и хотел бы, но не могу…»</p><p>Не успел Гарри дописать до конца, как ему в голову прилетела подушка.</p><p>— Эй! Какого хрена? — недовольно зашипел он, бросая ее обратно.</p><p>Рон лежал лицом к стене.</p><p>— Я теперь тоже с тобой не разговариваю, — невнятно промычал он: наверняка уткнулся лицом в одеяло.</p><p>— Технически именно это ты сейчас и делаешь, — поджал губы Гарри. — Чего ты взбесился?</p><p>— Ля-ля-ля, ничего не слышу!</p><p>— Ну, спокойной тогда ночи.</p><p>Раздраженно закатив глаза, Гарри снова взялся за тетрадку. От Элтанина уже пришло короткое сообщение.</p><p>«Не можешь что?»</p><p>«Прости, мой сосед по спальне только что запустил в меня подушкой. Я говорил, что не знаю, как перестать думать о том парне»</p><p>Элтанин не ответил, что уже не удивляло Гарри. Он знал, что его друг по переписке учится в Шармбатоне, посещает там факультативы и занимается научной деятельностью. Неудивительно, что у него не всегда есть время на пустую болтовню.</p><p>Гарри все равно немного подождал — так, на всякий случай, однако вскоре закрыл тетрадь и погасил свет.</p><p>Если бы он лег спать на минуту позже, то увидел бы, как на пергаменте проступают слова.</p><p>«Что, если он тоже не может перестать о тебе думать?»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>На зимние каникулы Рон и Гермиона разъехались по домам.</p><p>Рон смирился с патологической рассеянностью Гарри — как подозревал последний, не без помощи Гермионы. Похоже, она решила, что это проявление послевоенного синдрома. Гарри хотел объяснить, что это не так, но, раз уж рассказать правду про тетрадку он не мог (Гермиона была бы возмущена его безалаберностью), то решил помалкивать.</p><p>Так что они не особенно доставали Гарри, но все равно тот испытал облегчение, оставшись в одиночестве. Конечно, его тоже звали и в Нору, и к Грейнджерам, однако хотелось провести праздники в блаженном одиночестве.</p><p>К тому же — очень кстати — чествования героев войны слегка поутихли. Однокурсники постепенно вспомнили, что Гарри, Рон и Гермиона — такие же школьники, а не машины для убийства Темного Лорда. Малыши, конечно, глазели во все глаза, но к этому-то Гарри давно привык.</p><p>К сожалению, отношение к слизеринцам почти не изменилось. Теперь в них почти не кидались проклятиями и сглазами (за это безжалостно снимали очки), однако змеиный факультет по-прежнему оставался отверженным. Гарри старался изо всех сил: улыбался слизеринцам при встрече, чуть не каждый день разнимал драки, увещевал зачинщиков ссор, — однако усилий одного человека явно не хватало. К концу семестра он здорово выдохся, и вид пустых коридоров доставлял ему истинное наслаждение.</p><p>Однажды, когда Гарри читал в библиотечной нише, он снова заметил Малфоя, роющегося в книжном шкафу, — совсем как в прошлый раз, когда он сбежал от Гарри.</p><p>На этот раз Малфой обнаружил его присутствие довольно быстро. На мгновение он напрягся (Гарри видел, как дрогнули его плечи), однако взял себя в руки и сдержанно кивнул. Видимо, сочтя долг вежливости исполненным, он снова повернулся к стеллажу и потянулся к учебнику на верхней полке.</p><p>После того, как они поговорили, напряжение между ними слегка спало. Они то и дело неловко пялились друг на друга, не зная, что сказать и как себя вести, однако Малфой больше не избегал его, как чумы.</p><p>Это был прогресс, как сказал бы Элтанин, но Гарри чувствовал, что хочет большего.</p><p>Решительно поднявшись, он шагнул вперед.</p><p>— Привет, Малфой. Сильно занят?</p><p>— Готовлюсь к проекту по трансфигурации.</p><p>Гарри кивнул на дверь:</p><p>— Не хочешь полетать? В замке такая скукота.</p><p>— В такую погоду? — вздернул бровь Драко. — Серьезно?</p><p>— Подумаешь: чуть-чуть замело. Бывало и похуже.</p><p>— Оно, конечно, так, — Гарри буквально кожей чувствовал, как хочется Малфою от него отделаться. — Но я не Уизли, чтобы гонять с тобой мячик.</p><p>— Да ладно, я бы предложил любому, кто хорошо летает. К тому же мы столько раз играли вместе. Еще один ничего не изменит.</p><p>Вспомнив, какие отчаянные пируэты выделывал Малфой в надежде сбросить его с метлы, Гарри ухмыльнулся. Он скучал по воздуху. По квиддичу. Неплохо было бы снова полетать с Малфоем — особенно без слизеринских загонщиков, этих грязных ублюдков, — как в старые добрые времена.</p><p>Заметив, как колеблется Драко, Гарри прибегнул к приему, который еще никогда его не подводил:</p><p>— Струсил, Малфой? — он презрительно ухмыльнулся. — Не переживай, если попросишь, я буду поддаваться.</p><p>И впервые за долгое время он увидел, как в серых глазах зажегся азартный огонек.</p><p>— Увидимся на поле, — процедил Малфой.</p><p>— И не задерживайся, а то решу, что ты признал свое поражение!</p><p> </p><p>— Мечтать не вредно, Поттер.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Не то чтобы Поттер мечтал о Драко, но тот ему снился — это факт.</p><p>Ничего такого — просто мелькал в кошмарах о заваленных экзаменах, воображаемых прогулках по коридорам Хогвартса и матчах по квиддичу. Иногда Гарри закидывал Драко снежками, но тот отказывался участвовать в битве, и Гарри злился, не встречая привычного сопротивления. Так, ничего особенного, с таким же успехом ему мог бы сниться Невилл Долгопупс.</p><p>Этим летом сны стали более мрачными, пугающими, в них постоянно повторялся мотив пламени. Впрочем, кошмарами Гарри не удивишь. А после спонтанной игры в квиддич сны о воздухе стали доминировать над остальными: Малфой на метле, взмывающий к свету, а не бегущий от него, как раньше. Теперь во сне воздух не обжигал, а обвевал лицо прохладой, цветовая гамма из тревожной красно-оранжевой стала зелено-голубой, исчезло чувство загнанности и обреченности.</p><p>А однажды — первый раз за год — Гарри даже засмеялся во сне.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Представь — чисто гипотетически, — что ты пытаешься подружиться с человеком, но он не хочет»</p><p>«Гипотетически это зависит от того, почему он не хочет и насколько сильно мое желание. Что ты задумал?»</p><p>«Пока ничего»</p><p>«Пока?»</p><p>«Есть один человек. Мне кажется, мы могли бы стать друзьями. Но он сказал, что не заинтересован»</p><p>«Если он выразился настолько определенно, лучше оставить его в покое»</p><p>«Боюсь, это не моя сильная черта»</p><p>«Попробуй посоветоваться со знакомыми, которые его знают»</p><p>«Они меня не одобрят»</p><p>«Может, стоит к ним прислушаться?»</p><p>«Не могу… Старался, но не я не ничего не получается. Я должен попытаться, просто думал, может, ты чего посоветуешь»</p><p>«Никогда раньше не попадал в подобную ситуацию?»</p><p>«Как-то нет. Обычно если у меня с кем-то не задается, то уже навсегда»</p><p>«Это тот парень, который от тебя бегал? Которому ты написал письмо?»</p><p>«Да, он самый»</p><p>«Что ж, может, тогда лучше проигнорировать мой совет и снова припереть его к стенке»</p><p>«Не смешно…»</p><p>«Мерлин, только не принимай это близко к сердцу. Просто поболтай с ним о том, о сем — желательно, не на людях. Дай ему привыкнуть к себе, а потом усиль напор. Пригласи прогуляться или типа того. Но не дави на него. Пусть все идет своим чередом»</p><p>«Звучит слишком длинно. Лучше уж я попробую, и меня отвергнут, чем так и буду ждать»</p><p>«Ты намекаешь на…?»</p><p>«Что? Ох, Мерлин, нет! Вообще не это имел в виду. Никогда не думал о нем… ну ты понял. Просто хочу подружиться»</p><p>«Угу»</p><p>«Элтанин! Я натурал. Думаю, в этом можно не сомневаться»</p><p>«Думаешь или предполагаешь?»</p><p>«Ну, и то, и то»</p><p>«Нет уж, тут одно из двух. Ты либо все обдумал и сделал выводы, либо никогда не задумывался о своей ориентации и безосновательно предполагаешь, что ты «как все»</p><p>«Почему безосновательно — мне нравятся девчонки»</p><p>«А парни?»</p><p>«НЕТ»</p><p>«Какой ты категоричный. Здесь нет ничего такого — мне, например, нравятся»</p><p>«Значит, ты… ну, из этих?»</p><p>«Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду? Если то, что я не гетеросексуален, — да. Если то, что я гомосексуален, — снова безосновательные предположения. Может, меня заводят не только мужчины, но и, например, горные тролли»</p><p>«Ой, прости, если обидел. Я на самом деле ничего не имею против нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. Просто никогда не думал, что это имеет отношение ко мне. Поэтому и отреагировал так резко»</p><p>«Вполне нормальная реакция. Так оно чаще всего и бывает»</p><p>«Ты не рассердился?»</p><p>«Нет, что ты. Просто даю собраться с мыслями»</p><p>«А-а, спасибо. А насчет предположений ты, наверно, прав. Я часто их делаю — даже слишком часто, и поэтому постоянно ошибаюсь в людях»</p><p>«Ну, совсем без догадок тоже не обойтись. Они оптимизируют работу нашего мозга, освобождая место для других, более важных мыслей. К тому же, большинство наших предположений оказывается правильными. Например, если на часах восемь утра, значит в столовой, скорее всего, приготовлен завтрак. И мы идем туда, хотя не знаем наверняка. Так что не зацикливайся на своих ошибках»</p><p>«Ну уж нет, я БУДУ на них зацикливаться. Потому что часто я обижал людей своими идиотскими предположениями»</p><p>«Так делай не идиотские»</p><p>«Стараюсь, но, должен признать, интуиция частенько меня подводит»</p><p>«А ты не полагайся на нее слишком сильно. Когда ты общаешься с незнакомцем, то понятия не имеешь, что у него в голове. И он тоже. Разумные, на твой взгляд, действия могут перепугать его до потери пульса. А ты можешь совершенно неправильно истолковать его поведение. Здесь даже легилименция не всегда помогает»</p><p>«Никогда об этом не думал, ха. Но буду держать в голове»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>И Гарри держал это в голове.</p><p>Когда наткнулся на Малфоя в коридоре и дружески бросил: «Привет!» (Драко вытаращился на него и замер). Гарри его не винил: на месте Малфоя он тоже был бы не в своей тарелке. Впрочем, со временем все должно наладиться.</p><p>Когда попросил Малфоя достать учебник с верхней полки — предварительно подсев за соседний стол в библиотеке. Малфой снова выглядел удивленным, однако книгу послушно подал. Гарри хотел было снова пригласить его полетать или попросить помочь с ЗОТИ, однако Малфой тут же уткнулся в свои конспекты, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Вспомнив, что Элтанин советовал не торопиться, Гарри решил, что на сегодня, пожалуй, достаточно.</p><p>Когда осмелился заглянуть на обед в Большой Зал и заметил, что Малфоя там нет. Первой мыслью было найти Драко и впихнуть в него сэндвич (в детстве Гарри расплакался бы от счастья, если бы с ним так поступили), однако и это показалось ему слишком прямолинейно. Возможно, Драко плохо себя чувствовал или просто не был голоден.</p><p>Когда опоздал на травологию и обнаружил, что свободны только два места: с Майклом Корнером (неплохой парень, но встречался с Чжоу сразу после Гарри, а с Джинни — перед) и Малфоем. Не раздумывая, Гарри через весь класс направился к слизеринцу и, прежде чем сесть, спросил разрешения. Раньше он молча плюхнулся бы рядом. Малфой одарил его напряженным взглядом, но все же кивнул.</p><p>Когда снова встретил Драко в библиотеке — на этот раз тот уже не особенно удивился. Сочтя момент благоприятным, Гарри предложил полетать. Нервно оглядевшись по сторонам, словно желая убедиться, что это не шутка, Драко вздохнул и согласился.</p><p>(Этой ночью Гарри снова снился квиддич).</p><p>Другую часть разговора с Элтанином он тоже держал в голове.</p><p>Гарри пытался анализировать, на ком дольше задерживает взгляд — на девушках или на парнях. Вспоминал, ощущал ли сексуальное влечение к Джинни или воспринимал ее как подругу детства. Хотя Джинни, наверно, не лучший пример: все же она была сестрой Рона.</p><p>Он прислушивался к себе, когда Симус в шутку флиртовал с соседями по спальне: закидывал им руки на плечи и просил передать полотенце. Внутри ничего не екало, но, возможно, Финниган был просто не в его вкусе.</p><p>Чувствуя волнение при разговоре, Гарри старался понять, чем оно вызвано. Полом говорящего, его манерами или, может, внешностью? Вспоминал, что его привлекало в бывших девушках. У Чжоу были густые темные волосы, теплая улыбка и располагающие манеры. Джинни обладала огненными волосами и таким же чувством юмора, к тому же у нее был сильный характер. Кажется, Гарри волновал Оливер Вуд, но это скорее из-за его фанатичной одержимости квиддичем. Изредка во снах Гарри появлялся Седрик — вспоминать о нем было больно, но и приятно: ослепительная улыбка, загорелая кожа, золотистые волосы и так хорошо сложен…</p><p>Под конец Гарри понял, что не в силах разобраться со своими чувствами, и должен посоветоваться с Элтанином, раз уж это он его во все это втравил.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Я теперь во всем ищу подтекст — между прочим, из-за тебя!»</p><p>«О господи. Что я тебе наговорил?»</p><p>«Много чего. Насчет того, чтобы не делать идиотских предположений и не торопиться, — тут все в порядке. Но моя ориентация…»</p><p>«Мерлин, не думал, что ты воспримешь это так серьезно. Не хотел вытаскивать тебя из зоны комфорта»</p><p>«Я уже не уверен, была ли она вообще! Не могу понять, что меня привлекает»</p><p>«Ну, расскажи, каких людей ты считаешь сексуальными»</p><p>«У моих бывших было не так много общего. Пожалуй, длинные прямые волосы. Обе худые — наверно, из-за квиддича. Ловцы своих факультетов. Умные. У одной — черные волосы и карие глаза, у другой — рыжие волосы и зеленые глаза. Первая была милой, но слишком… как бы выразиться, эмоциональной, что ли. Мы вообще друг друга не понимали. Расстались плохо. Другая более рациональная, с хорошим чувством юмора, на нее всегда можно было положиться — вообще она классная! Правда, с характером. Думаю, она мне скорее как сестра»</p><p>«Кто-то еще?»</p><p>«Ну, возможно, невеста брата моего друга. Но на нее сложно было не обратить внимание — она вейла. Думаю, в этом все дело. Она красавица и сильная личность, но не для меня»</p><p>«Хорошо. Ну, а что насчет парней? Хотя бы легкий интерес?»</p><p>«Капитан моей команды по квиддичу. Такой подтянутый. Но, скорее всего, он просто заражал своим энтузиазмом. Еще старший брат моего друга. Высокий, красивый, с чувством стиля. Длинные волосы, сережка в виде клыка и все такое. К тому же у него интересная и опасная работа»</p><p>«Дай угадаю, он тоже играет в квиддич?»</p><p>«Вроде нет, хотя в его семье это любят. Один из его братьев особенно крут. Играл за мой факультет еще до того, как я попал в Хог. Мог бы сделать карьеру в спорте, но вместо этого уехал в другую страну изучать драконов. Прикинь, какой он классный? Я не особо с ним общался, но от него многие тащатся»</p><p>«Ты такой смешной…»</p><p>«С чего это?!»</p><p>«Похоже, квиддич тебя привлекает больше, чем сами люди. Если бы ты дал объявление в газету, получилось бы что-то вроде: «Познакомлюсь для серьезных отношений. Ты: уверенный в себе, с сильным характером, атлетического телосложения»</p><p>«Ох, Мерлин. Ты все представляешь в таком свете…»</p><p>«Подожди-подожди, еще «Желательны длинные волосы и крепкая семья»</p><p>«Это-то здесь причем?»</p><p>«Ну, смотри, тебя привлекли три члена семьи твоего друга, а также их невестка. Тут одно из двух: или у них там все выглядят как топ-модели, или тебе просто нравится, когда у партнера большая семья»</p><p>«Ха. Ну, возможно»</p><p>«Есть еще кто-то на примете?»</p><p>«Не знаю. Может быть»</p><p>«Ты не уверен?»</p><p>«Тот парень, с которым я пытаюсь подружиться. Он тоже весьма самоуверен, с характером, игрок в квиддич. И очень предан своей семье»</p><p>«Но ты не говорил, что он тебя привлекает. Просто ты не можешь от него отстать»</p><p>«На самом деле он очень привлекательный. Я не писал, но это и так понятно»</p><p>«Давай-ка поподробнее»</p><p>«Ох. Видел бы ты его сам, не задавал бы вопросов. Он худой, с бледной кожей, прямой осанкой. Острые черты лица, высокомерная ухмылка. Раньше расхаживал по Хогу, задрав нос, — по идее, забавно, но ему даже шло. Однако сейчас он изменился. Я рад этому, но не хочу видеть его таким поверженным. Подавленным. Когда у него было все в порядке, мне только и хотелось, что задеть его или оскорбить, но сейчас я испытываю скорее сочувствие. Хорошо хоть он снова начал летать. Когда мы играем, у меня всегда дух захватывает. Он использует всякие грязные приемчики, но все равно офигенный ловец. Без команд играть даже лучше. Ничего не отвлекает от него. Ну и от снитча, конечно»</p><p>«Снова квиддич…»</p><p>«Ха, неужели это так очевидно?»</p><p>«М-м-м, возможно. Знаешь, уже поздно, и что-то я устал»</p><p>«Ой, прости! Не хотел, чтобы ты засиживался допоздна. Тебе стоит немного поспать»</p><p>«Да, пожалуй, так я и поступлю. Спокойной ночи, Гарри»</p><p>«И тебе, Элтанин»</p><p>Гарри отложил журнал, изо всех стараясь не обижаться на то, что Элтанин так резко оборвал диалог. Он снял очки, положил их на тумбочку и закутался в одеяло.</p><p>Засыпая, он смутно подумал: Элтанин упоминал трех членов семьи, которые нравились Гарри, не считая Флер. Но разве он говорил, что Джинни — сестра Билла и Чарли? Но, не успев как следует над этим поразмыслить, Гарри провалился в сон.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>После окончания рождественских каникул Гарри становилось все сложнее выкроить время, чтобы посидеть в своем укромном уголке. Все время занимали учеба и подготовка к Ж. А. Б. А., а также болтовня с Невиллом, Луной и Джинни, навязчивые фанаты и неиссякаемый поток сов из различных газет и журналов с просьбами об интервью. Гарри порядком выдохся несмотря на то, что в прошлое ушли квиддич, проблемы с подружками и Темным Лордом.</p><p>Однако кое на что время все-таки находилось.</p><p>Во-первых, это, конечно, Рон и Гермиона, особенно Рон. Гермиона была занята экзаменами и отношениями с Роном, однако им с Гарри и не требовалось проводить вместе весь вечер: достаточно было бегло брошенного взгляда или ободряющего кивка. После прошлого года они трое стали так близки, как если бы были крестражами друг для друга. Однако с Роном Гарри старался болтать или гулять минимум раз в неделю, чтобы снова не получить удар подушкой.</p><p>Во-вторых, он чуть ли не каждый день писал Элтанину. На неделе они чаще всего просто здоровались и желали друг другу спокойной ночи, а откровенничали по выходным — точнее, Гарри откровенничал с Элтанином. Тот не мешал ему изливать душу, однако делиться переживаниями в ответ не спешил. Он был очень скуп на информацию о себе, однако за последние месяцы Гарри удалось выудить, что тот единственный ребенок в семье, не имеет широкого круга общения и множества друзей, зато так серьезно относится к учебе, что может стать достойным соперником Гермионы. Ему нравятся Чары, квиддич и горы, однако Травологию и Прорицания он терпеть не может. А еще Элтанин оказался неплохим карикатуристом: на полях тетрадки частенько появлялись его зарисовки, сопровождаемые едкими подписями.</p><p>Ну, и в-третьих, Гарри нередко выделял часок другой для Малфоя. По счастливой случайности, когда речь заходила о Драко, в расписании Гарри — какое совпадение! — всегда появлялись окна.</p><p>В ясную погоду они частенько летали вдвоем, а если поле было занято, то проводили вечер в библиотеке, притворяясь, что заняты своими делами, а рядом сели совершенно случайно. Иногда Гарри, завидев Малфоя во дворе у Часовой Башни, поднимался к себе за волшебными шахматами, плюй-камнями или подрывным дураком, и они часами в них сражались.</p><p>Сначала Малфой все время отказывался, однако Гарри терпеливо пытался снова и снова, и постепенно сопротивление Драко было сломлено. В феврале он уже не удивлялся никаким предложениям, а в марте даже начал их принимать.</p><p>Рон думал, что Гарри просто спятил, если хочет подружиться с Малфоем. Гермиона его одергивала, однако свои мысли на этот счет высказывать не спешила: иногда она вроде беспокоилась, а иногда бросала на Гарри понимающие взгляды.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>А в апреле случилось Происшествие — и даже не по вине Гарри!</p><p>Когда начался вихрь, они летали над Запретным Лесом. Вообще-то тучи собирались с самого утра, к тому же накрапывал дождик, однако они с Драко решили, что это пустяки. Им приходилось играть и в худшую погоду.</p><p>Однако вскоре тучи почернели, и поднялся настоящий ураган. Особенно сильный порыв ветра чуть не сбросил Гарри с метлы. У него заложило уши, а очки запотели и намокли. Гарри замахал Драко, чтобы тот спускался, и им почти удалось приземлиться на небольшую полянку, как вдруг ветер резко сменил направление, и Драко, не удержавшись, сорвался с метлы. Он уцепился за влажное древко и повис в воздухе, но руки заскользили, и ясно было, что долго он не продержится.</p><p>Гарри наклонился к Драко, желая подсадить обратно, однако, неловко повернувшись, ухватился за него и потянул обоих вниз. Он больно шлепнулся на задницу, однако размокшая от дождя глинистая почва смягчила удар. Но, не успел Гарри в полной мере оценить свою удачу, прямо на него, выбив воздух из легких, упал Драко.</p><p>Малфой витиевато заругался, однако встал не сразу — по расчетам Гарри, приблизительно через сорок две секунды. За это время он почти успел восстановить дыхание (и обнаружить, что его грудь вздымается в такт дыханию Драко). Малфой облокотился на землю по обе стороны от Гарри, попытался приподняться и…</p><p>Ох, когда он застонал от боли и снова рухнул на Гарри, тот понял, что все очень плохо.</p><p>— Что такое? Где болит? — взволнованно забормотал Гарри, ошеломленный не столько падением, сколько непривычной тяжестью тела Малфоя и запахом его шампуня, усилившимся из-за дождя.</p><p>— Лодыжку подвернул, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Драко. — Сейчас, подожди секунду.</p><p>— Ладно, — выдохнул Гарри, не смея шевельнуться.</p><p>Он сбился со счета на двадцатой секунде, и после при всем желании не сказал бы, сколько это продолжалось.</p><p>Взамен Гарри в подробностях мог бы описать, как блестели капли дождя на волосах Драко, и как в них запутались солнечные лучи, и как он пах мятой, и, уж конечно, как тесно он вжимал Гарри в землю, а его дыхание щекотало Гарри шею.</p><p>Наконец Малфой кое-как поднялся и удивленно посмотрел на Гарри, так и лежащего в грязи:</p><p>— Ты в порядке? Я что-то тебе отдавил?</p><p>— Что? В смысле, нет! Все отлично, — горячо заверил его Гарри, чувствуя, как тяжело и гулко бьется сердце. В голове осталась только одна более-менее связная мысль: нужно поговорить с Элтанином. Как можно скорее.</p><p>Стараясь вести себя, как обычно, Гарри протер очки рукавом и ухмыльнулся:</p><p>— Волнуешься обо мне, а, Малфой? Ты настоящий друг!</p><p>— Никакой я тебе не друг, — мгновенно ощетинился Драко.</p><p>Гарри подумал о том, что Малфой абсолютно точно неправ — кто еще, как не друзья, способны летать целый час, не обращая внимания на поганую погоду, попасть под ливень и вываляться на пару в грязи. Видимо, Драко подумал то же самое, так как лицо его выразило крайнюю степень неудовольствия.</p><p>Не в силах сдержаться, Гарри расхохотался, а через секунду к нему присоединился Малфой — нет, уже Драко.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Похоже, у меня проблемы»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>К тому времени, как Элтанин соизволил ответить, Гарри изгрыз перо и все ногти на руках. Тетрадка упорно лежала раскрытой, хотя в такой час Элтанин, как и любой нормальный человек, должен был видеть третий сон. Однако Гарри повезло.</p><p>«Мерлин. Что на этот раз?»</p><p>Чуть не свалившись с кровати, Гарри схватил перо и, прорывая тонкий пергамент, написал ответ.</p><p>«Наверно, ты был прав»</p><p>«Я вообще редко ошибаюсь, так что давай поконкретней»</p><p>«Мне он нравится»</p><p>«Я, конечно, польщен, но не обладаю той проницательностью, которую ты мне приписываешь. Кого именно ты имеешь в виду?»</p><p>«Не придуривайся. Ты знаешь»</p><p>«Тот несчастный, на которого ты ведешь охоту?»</p><p>«Да. Не знаю, что делать»</p><p>«А чего ты хочешь?»</p><p>«Не знаю!»</p><p>«Должны же у тебя быть какие-то мысли на этот счет. Хочешь обо всем забыть? Встречаться с ним? Переспать без обязательств? Любопытно попробовать с парнем? Или тебя, как обычно, взволновали его спортивные достижения? Я по-прежнему считаю, что ты не би-, а снитчсексуален»</p><p>«Ха. Короче, так вышло, что он на меня упал, и, Мерлин. Тяжесть его тела, запах — ну, сам понимаешь. Темный Лорд мог возродиться, я бы и не заметил. До сих пор не могу перестать о нем думать»</p><p>«По правде говоря, у тебя и раньше хреново получалось»</p><p>«Все выходит из-под контроля, сам вижу. Возможно, я слишком навязчив и пугаю его»</p><p>«Самокритика — это всегда неплохо. Так чего тебе хочется?»</p><p>«В том-то и дело, что не знаю! Только он перестал отрицать, что мы дружим, как я начинаю думать о нем. В этом смысле. Представить не могу, что мы с ним — да и вообще с любым парнем — встречаемся. Но мне нравится проводить время вместе. Не знаю, почему, раньше ведь мы друг друга ненавидели, но сейчас мне с ним легко, как бывало только с двумя лучшими друзьями»</p><p>«Можно дружить без сексуального подтекста. Просто не обращай внимания на то, что он ничего»</p><p>«Вряд ли получится. Это как ящик Пандоры, стоило начать, и теперь от меня ничего не зависит»</p><p>«: (»</p><p>«Ха, смотрю, ты ничего не забываешь!»</p><p>«Вряд ли я могу что-то посоветовать, не зная, чего ты хочешь добиться. Вполне возможно, что это просто физиологическая реакция. Ты впервые возбудился из-за парня, поэтому и непривычно»</p><p>«Да, возможно, ты и прав»</p><p>«Подумай над этим, ладно?»</p><p>«Договорились»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Это не просто физиологическая реакция. Возможно, я чувствовал это и раньше, просто не отдавал себе отчета»</p><p>«И тебе доброго утра. С чего ты это взял?»</p><p>«Сегодня утром мой друг пихнул меня в бок и сказал перестать пялиться — угадай, на кого. Кажется, я облился соком»</p><p>«Ты серьезно?»</p><p>«К сожалению, да. К еще большему сожалению, такое случалось и раньше»</p><p>«Знаешь, Гарри, ты бесподобен. Ну ладно. И что дальше?»</p><p>«Без понятия. Не встречаться же с ним — после семилетней вражды! И друзья у меня будут против. А самое главное — он-то натурал. Я почти уверен. У него всю школу одна и та же подружка»</p><p>«Уверен, что снова не гадаешь? Возможно, он просто не хочет афишировать свои пристрастия. Или есть еще какая-то причина. Вообще-то в молодости люди то и дело меняют партнеров»</p><p>«Все возможно. Однако у меня в любом случае нет шансов. Он и дружить не особо хотел, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. И даже если он би, я не в его вкусе»</p><p>«Опять догадки! Откуда ты мог узнать его предпочтения?»</p><p>«Ну, если посмотреть на его друзей. Они все саркастичные, высокомерные, богатые и не водятся, с кем попало. К тому же они классно выглядят»</p><p>«Знаешь, Гарри, у тебя тоже есть сарказм и разборчивость. Если судить по тому, что у тебя свой дом и ты хотел обновить интерьер, то и денег у тебя вполне достаточно. Что насчет внешности — в основном это умение себя подать. Черты лица значат меньше, чем мы думаем»</p><p>«Видел бы ты меня. Я тощий, волосы вечно торчат в разные стороны. Идиотские очки. В лучшем случае я из тех, про кого говорят «ничего особенного». А последний год мало того, что не лучшим образом отразился на внешности, так еще и серьезно ударил по психологическому здоровью. Травмы, депрессия, потери — ну, сам знаешь. Так что я не в том состоянии, чтобы кому-то понравиться»</p><p> </p><p>«Если, конечно, их не привлекает мое имя», — подумал Гарри, но писать не стал. С Роном и Гермионой ему несказанно повезло — они никогда не относились к нему, как к Герою. А школьники, на первом курсе смотревшие на Гарри восторженными глазами, через пару курсов понимали, что он такой же человек, как и они сами. Но стоило Гарри выйти за пределы Хогвартса… О личном пространстве и непредвзятом отношении оставалось только мечтать.</p><p>Кстати, это было немаловажной причиной того, почему Гарри так ценил дружбу с Элтанином. Конечно, тот вполне мог догадаться, кто Гарри такой, однако никогда не поднимал эту тему.</p><p>«Ничего особенного — это лучше, чем ничего. При необходимости внешность можно улучшить. Вес набрать тоже несложно. К тому же, вы с этим парнем и так проводите немало времени вместе — неплохое начало»</p><p>«Начало чего?»</p><p>«Крепкой дружбы или… большего»</p><p>«Ты правда думаешь, что у меня есть шанс?»</p><p>«Ты хороший человек, Гарри. Если у него хватило ума стать твоим другом, то он тоже должен это понимать. В противном случае он просто кретин»</p><p>«Откуда тебе знать»</p><p>«О, я вполне уверен. Не сомневайся»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Гарри медленно, но верно слетал с катушек.</p><p>Пролитый за завтраком сок стал началом конца. Куда бы Гарри не смотрел, он все время натыкался на Драко — как будто тот был в нескольких местах одновременно. А заметив, Гарри уже не мог оторвать взгляда.</p><p>За завтраком Гарри открывался превосходный обзор на Драко, рассеянно намазывающего круассан маслом и ухмыляющегося Блейзу. Гарри машинально подкладывал себе того же самого, но кусок не лез в горло, и к концу завтрака на тарелке возвышалась гора нетронутых лакомств.</p><p>На Трансфигурации Драко (как Гарри не видел этого раньше?) прикусывал нижнюю губу так, что она слегка краснела и показывалась полоска ровных зубов. Вместо кролика, которого следовало трансфигурировать из камня, Гарри торжественно вручил Невиллу пушистый хвостик.</p><p>На Зельях было только хуже: оказывается, у Драко была привычка щекотать себе губы пером, пока он писал отчет по сваренному зелью. Гарри позорно прослушал инструкции Слизнорта и поджег свой котел, пламя которого чуть не перекинулось на волосы Гермионы.</p><p>В библиотеке Гарри не мог не замечать, как Драко читал у окна, освещенный солнцем, как откидывался на спинку стула, вытягивая длинные худые ноги и усмехаясь своим мыслям.</p><p>В воздухе Драко то и дело подначивал его на все более опасные фигуры и приемы, чтобы добавить остроты игре один-на-один, вошедшей у них в привычку. Гарри принимал вызов с радостью, так как квиддич хоть немного отвлекал его от нездоровой одержимости Малфоем.</p><p>Он и не подозревал, что подлинная квинтэссенция его безумия — Случай в кладовке — была еще впереди.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Понедельник первого мая — день, когда все произошло, — не предвещал ничего особенного. Разве что за завтраком Гарри вонзил вилку себе в ладонь, засмотревшись, как Драко пьет молоко, и не заметил, как Джинни, пользуясь его состоянием, похитила у него из-под носа кусок пирога с патокой. Занимаясь в библиотеке, Гарри то и дело проверял тетрадку, надеясь на ответ от Элтанина. Но тот упорно молчал.</p><p>А поздно вечером он столкнулся с Драко в коридоре. Не успел Гарри поинтересоваться, куда это он идет, Малфой зажал Гарри рот и прошипел:</p><p>— Тише! Филч где-то рядом!</p><p>Ошеломленный прикосновением ладони (с небольшой, совершенно очаровательной мозолью — у Гарри была точно такая же, из-за метлы), Гарри внял предупреждению с некоторым опозданием. Наконец он кивнул, и Драко, убрав руку, потянул его за рукав.</p><p>— Я только что его видел. Он выпускал миссис Норрис. Идем, нужно где-то спрятаться.</p><p>— Здесь неподалеку заброшенный класс Зельеварения, — секунду подумав, предложил Гарри. — Вроде там обвалился потолок, никак не отремонтируют.</p><p>Драко кивнул, и последовал за ним. К счастью, класс оказался не заперт, и они скрылись там за секунду до появления миссис Норрис. Подозрительно принюхиваясь, она мяукнула. Словно почувствовав, кошка проворно сунула лапу в щель между дверью класса и полом и с торжествующим возгласом выпустила когти.</p><p>— Ай, блин! — воскликнул Гарри.</p><p>— Вот что бывает, когда сидишь на полу, — наставительно сообщил ему Драко.</p><p>— Вообще-то я искал Филча! — огрызнулся Гарри и смахнул с носа капельки крови.</p><p>— Ты искал неприятности на свою задницу! Впрочем, как всегда.</p><p>— Да тише ты! Кажется, идет.</p><p>— Что у нас тут, моя хорошая? — из-за двери донесся скрипучий голос Филча. Миссис Норрис преданно замурчала.</p><p>Пока завхоз ворковал с кошкой, Гарри и Драко на цыпочках отступили к запылившейся узкой дверце в дальнем конце класса — вероятно, старой кладовке.</p><p>Она оказалась не заперта, однако была забита всяким хламом. Не больно-то хотелось прятаться среди банок с мутными растворами и вонючими ингредиентами, однако выбора у них, похоже, не было. Не сговариваясь, они зажали носы, чтобы не вдыхать зловонные запахи.</p><p>Гарри запечатал дверь Коллопортусом и Силенцио, а Драко наложил отводящие глаз чары и еще какое-то незнакомое Гарри маскировочное заклинание.</p><p>Они подождали.</p><p>Затем еще немного.</p><p>Кажется, в класс кто-то вошел. Их бросало то в жар, то в холод, оба дыхания участились.</p><p>Судя по топоту лапок, миссис Норрис методично обыскивала комнату. Гарри вздрогнул, приложившись затылком о полку, и поспешно отодвинулся. Драко, кажется, тоже что-то задел.</p><p>Миссис Норрис поскреблась где-то совсем близко — оба затаили дыхание — и прошла дальше. Гарри облегченно выдохнул, и тут —</p><p>Дверь приоткрылась.</p><p>Гарри и Драко судорожно вцепились друг в друга. В дверном проеме показалась голова Филча. Он напряженно всматривался в темноту. Гарри мысленно взмолился о том, чтобы наложенных ими чар оказалось достаточно и он не решил осмотреться как следует.</p><p>Филч поморщился, шагнул вперед (Гарри и Драко вжались в стену), разочарованно фыркнул и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.</p><p>— Никого. Пойдем, дорогая, они наверняка прячутся под лестницей.</p><p>Гарри не двигался с места еще, по крайней мере, минуту — Драко тоже застыл, как каменный. Наконец последний тихонько вздохнул и откинул голову Гарри на плечо. Тот слегка сполз по стене.</p><p>— Как вышло, что мы прошли чертову войну, но до сих пор боимся завхоза? — слабо пробормотал Драко.</p><p>— Привычка, — выдохнул Гарри. Теперь, когда страх отступил, он понял, как близко — преступно близко — они стоят, вжимаясь друг в друга. — Я убил Волан-де-Морта, но стоит Гермионе строго на меня посмотреть, чувствую себя трёхлетним.</p><p>— В три года ты ее знать не знал, — занудливо откликнулся Драко.</p><p>— Скажи это моему подсознанию!</p><p>Драко засмеялся, и его дыхание обожгло Гарри шею. Он непроизвольно перехватил мантию Драко посильнее. Отчаянно хотелось придвинуться ближе или сказать Драко о своих чувствах, но он позволил себе лишь прислониться виском к плечу Малфоя. В конце концов, здесь нет ничего такого. Исключительно по-дружески.</p><p> </p><p>Как и то, что они расцепились далеко не сразу, лишь когда окончательно успокоились и восстановили дыхание.</p><p>Как и то, что они дышали в такт друг другу и старательно отводили друг от друга взгляд.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Добравшись наконец до спальни, Гарри торопливо скинул одежду на спинку стула, вытащил из тумбочки журнал и забрался в кровать.</p><p>«Я в такой жопе»</p><p>«Ох. Не драматизируй. Я сейчас работаю над докладом, могу не сразу ответить. Но ты пиши, не стесняйся»</p><p>«Ладно. Удачи с этим. Что ж, как я и написал, я в жопе. Кое-что произошло с парнем, который мне вроде как нравится. Мы застряли на пару минут в тесном помещении. И не сразу оттуда вышли. Чуть позже, чем следовало. Не знаю, почему. Перенервничали, наверно. До сих пор не могу прийти в себя»</p><p>«Что-то произошло?»</p><p>«Завхоз чуть не поймал нас после отбоя»</p><p>«Я не про это, дубина»</p><p>«А-а. Думаю, нет. Ничего особенного»</p><p>«Не хочешь говорить?»</p><p>«Ну хорошо, возможно, у меня встал. Вряд ли он заметил. А если и заметил, то не подал вида»</p><p>Элтанин ответил не меньше, чем через 15 минут. Гарри изо всех сил старался не выйти из себя. Домашка важнее всего, это без вопросов. Хотя какая домашка может быть поздней ночью?</p><p>«Если там было тесно, то вряд ли тот парень мог не заметить, что ты… гм, заинтересован»</p><p>«Тогда, надеюсь, он списал все на волнение»</p><p>«А если бы он что-то сказал?»</p><p>«Я запустил бы в себя Авадой, по всей вероятности»</p><p>«А серьезно?»</p><p>«Мерлин. Не знаю. Зависит от того, что бы он сказал и как»</p><p>«Ну, если бы он не был… недоволен?»</p><p>«Это еще не значит «заинтересован». Простая вежливость и отсутствие гомофобии»</p><p>«Предположим, он намекнул, что заинтересован»</p><p>«На самом деле я ничего в этом не понимаю. С первой девушкой мы сошлись случайно, а со второй — под влиянием эмоций. Так что не особо умею предлагать встречаться»<br/>«Но ты хочешь отношений? Или просто переспать с парнем?»</p><p>«Последнее — точно нет»</p><p>«Тогда отношения? Или сделаешь вид, что ничего не было?»</p><p>«Хотелось бы попытаться, хотя это будет непросто. Я полный ноль в романтике и прочей фигне, к тому же мои друзья будут в ярости. Но это все второстепенно — он и сам не захочет. Вот где моя проблема»</p><p>«Он захочет. Можешь быть уверен»</p><p>«Почему ты так думаешь?»</p><p>Нет ответа.</p><p>«Элтанин? Ты пытался меня подбодрить?»</p><p>Пару минут спустя Гарри потерял терпение и написал в третий раз.</p><p>«Ты заснул, что ли? Или правда сидишь над докладом до двух часов ночи?»</p><p>«Мне нужно кое в чем тебе признаться»</p><p>«О»</p><p>«Ты разозлишься»</p><p>«С чего бы?»</p><p>«Я отчаянно надеюсь, что ты проявишь хоть немного понимания, хоть я и не заслужил. По крайней мере, помни: я и подумать не мог, что мы будем переписываться так долго»</p><p>«Ну так что? Дай угадаю, ты сам 12-летняя девчонка? А меня обвинял, чтобы отвести подозрения»</p><p>«Ха. Нет. Это не связано с полом»</p><p>«Тогда ты старый извращенец?»</p><p>«Нет, конечно»</p><p>«Ты не француз? По темпераменту скорее напоминаешь скандинава…»</p><p>«Насчет Франции. Гм. Я на самом деле наполовину француз и, когда ты спросил, я правда там находился»</p><p>«Но сейчас ты не там?»</p><p>«Не совсем»</p><p>«Ох. Мерлин. Только не говори, что ты учишься в Хогвартсе»</p><p>«Боюсь, что так»</p><p>Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто его изо всех сил ударили по затылку. Неужели все это время Элтанин вел свою игру? Хотя непонятно, чего он хотел добиться. Ничего плохого Гарри от него не видел. Напротив, тот всегда был готов выслушать и дать дельный совет.</p><p>«Ты знаешь, кто я?»</p><p>«Ты не очень-то скрывался»</p><p>«А Драко знаешь?»</p><p>«Можно и так сказать»</p><p>«Что ты имеешь в виду?!»</p><p>«Давай поговорим лично, если ты не против. Впрочем, даже если ты против, это правда необходимо!»</p><p>На секунду Гарри даже обрадовался — он давно хотел встретиться с Элтанином. Однако вспомнив, что Элтанин предатель и обманщик, Гарри снова пришел в бешенство.</p><p>Он знал, кто Гарри такой. Наверняка видел его в коридорах или в Большом Зале. Сплетничал о нем со своими друзьями — возможно, рассказал о том, какой Гарри жалкий идиот. Может, они даже учатся на одном факультете.</p><p>При мысли об этом Гарри похолодел. Вообще-то Элтанин не очень походил на гриффиндорца, однако война научила Гарри, что не стоит чересчур полагаться на стереотипы.</p><p>Он снова взялся за ручку. Буквы неровно прыгали, нажим стержня глубоко продавливал бумагу. Едва ли можно было разобрать его яростные каракули, однако это заботило Гарри меньше всего.</p><p>«Ты врал мне все девять месяцев! Я-то думал, что болтаю с незнакомцем! С иностранцем! В жизни бы не рассказал столько своему знакомому! А я ведь всегда к тебе прислушивался, доверял. Летом мечтал съездить во Францию, чтобы с тобой познакомиться. Хотел предложить переписываться нормально, по почте. Значит, ты учишься в Хогвартсе. В чем еще ты мне соврал?»</p><p>«Я не хотел врать. Поэтому и не рассказывал о себе. К тому же я не сразу догадался, что это ты. Думал, я параноик и ищу намеки там, где их нет. А потом сто раз пытался прекратить переписку. Потому что чувствовал вину. Между прочим, вначале ты мне даже не понравился! Но ты ведь просто забрасывал меня сообщениями»</p><p>«Так надо было объясниться сразу!»</p><p>Гарри трижды подчеркнул последнее слово и швырнул ручку на кровать. Наверно, Элтанин собирался с мыслями. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не замолчит, как последний трус. Подумав, что его (бывший?) друг по переписке может просто исчезнуть, не дав никаких объяснений, Гарри почувствовал одновременно ярость и желание заплакать.</p><p>Наконец ему ответили. Всегда аккуратный, почти каллиграфический, почерк Элтанина выглядел ужасно. Наспех нацарапанные кривые буквы, пробелы то были огромными, то почти отсутствовали. Гарри испытал жестокое удовольствие, подумав, что Элтанин тоже расстроен, но тут же устыдился своих мыслей.</p><p>«Сначала я думал, что переписка вот-вот прекратится, и любопытно было посмотреть, как ты себя ведешь, когда не бесишься. А потом… Даже не знаю. Все изменилось. Я испугался, что ты замолчишь, если поймешь, кто я. Но я хотел продолжать общаться. Мне нравилось болтать с тобой, спорить. Давать тебе советы и знать, что ты все равно поступишь по-своему. Слушать твою оценку происходящего в Хогвартсе. Я сказал, что у меня не так много друзей… Если честно, здесь я тоже соврал. У меня их вообще нет. Поэтому наше общение стало для меня необходимостью. И ты стал мне очень нравиться, больше, чем следовало бы. Так, как тебе нравится Драко. Я надеялся, мои чувства пройдут, но теперь это вряд ли возможно»</p><p>По мере чтения у Гарри закипал мозг. Он нравился Элтанину? Не как друг, а как… парень? Кто бы мог подумать. Временами Гарри подозревал, что раздражает Элтанина своими бесконечными проблемами. Но можно ли ему верить сейчас? Может, его просто сочли выгодной партией?</p><p>«Я правильно понял, что ты семикурсник?»</p><p>«Я на одном курсе с тобой»</p><p>Застонав, Гарри отшвырнул журнал и в панике зарылся в одеяло. Он даже подумал, не разбудить ли Рона, однако сочувствия от того ждать явно не стоило. Скорее, он разозлился бы на Гарри из-за его беспечности. Ну и за то, что хранил переписку в тайне целый год. Не говоря уже о том, что Гарри, оказывается, вовлечен в любовный треугольник с участием Драко Малфоя и таинственного незнакомца!</p><p>Он снова схватился за тетрадку.</p><p>«Бля-ять. Кто. Ты. Такой?!»</p><p>«Давай поговорим лично»</p><p>«Не думаю. Откуда я знаю, чего от тебя ждать»</p><p>«Я знаю. Ты имеешь на это полное право. Но, если мы встретимся лицом к лицу, обещаю больше ничего от тебя не скрывать»</p><p>«Где и когда»</p><p>«Завтра после обеда. Увидимся в библиотеке»</p><p>«Где именно»</p><p>«Где угодно. Я сам тебя найду»</p><p>«Почему ты не хочешь сказать сейчас?»</p><p>«Боюсь, что тогда ты точно не придешь»</p><p>«Я же пообещал»</p><p>«Ну пожалуйста, Гарри»</p><p>«Ладно. Но не уверен, сможем ли мы остаться друзьями»</p><p>«Я знаю. Знаю, что все испортил, но мне все равно необходимо с тобой увидеться. Хотя бы для того, чтобы рассказать правду»</p><p>«Ты специально подбросил мне этот дневник? Начал со мной переписку?»</p><p>«Нет! До сих пор не понимаю, как это вышло. Вроде это фамильная реликвия нашего рода. Но, как оказалось, есть еще один экземпляр»</p><p>«Ладно»</p><p>«Давай попытаемся хоть немного поспать. Знаю, что ты мне больше не веришь, и имеешь на это полное право, и, думаю, завтра ты меня возненавидишь. Но если ты хоть когда-нибудь мне доверял, поверь и на этот раз: я хочу тебе только добра»</p><p>«Я тоже хотел тебе только добра»</p><p>«Спокойной ночи, Гарри»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>На следующий день Гарри был абсолютно разбит. В основном, конечно, из-за Элтанина, но была и другая причина.</p><p>За подготовкой к ЖАБА и попытками сблизиться с Драко Гарри совсем позабыл о годовщине Битвы за Хогвартс. Студенты и преподаватели ходили мрачные, притихшие. Утренние занятия закончились пораньше, а последние уроки и вовсе отменили. В Большом Зале разместили фотографии погибших в траурных рамках, вырезки из газет, сообщающие о победе над Темным Лордом, и другие памятные документы. К полудню там скопились сотни студентов, однако многие были не в силах спуститься.</p><p>Драко, понятное дело, отсутствовал.</p><p>Гарри держался поближе к Рону, Гермионе и Джинни. Преподаватели выступали с речами, некоторые студенты читали стихи, но Гарри думал только о том, что на него все пялятся. Находиться в толпе было по-прежнему нелегко. Тихонько шепнув друзьям, что будет у себя, он направился к выходу.</p><p>В коридоре ему встретилась Луна.</p><p>— Привет, Гарри, — мечтательно улыбнулась она. — Какой хороший день для воспоминаний.</p><p>— Гм. Наверное, — без особой уверенности промямлил Гарри. — Джинни в левом проходе, если захочешь ее найти.</p><p>— О, спасибо. А Малфой в дальнем зале библиотеки.</p><p>Гарри заледенел.</p><p>— А зачем… зачем ты мне это сказала?</p><p>Остановившись на полпути, Луна посмотрела на него через плечо:</p><p>— Разве обычно ты не его ищешь?</p><p>— Это настолько очевидно? — убито осведомился Гарри.</p><p>— Ой, я тебя расстроила, — Луна задумчиво покачала головой. — Не могу сказать наверняка. Мы как-то уже привыкли.</p><p>Гарри схватился за голову.</p><p>— Ну да, — подтвердила Луна. — В конце концов, вы вечно не отрывали друг от друга глаз. Просто в последнее время стали смотреть немного по-другому.</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, она снова улыбнулась:</p><p>— Хорошего вечера, Гарри, — и зашла в Большой Зал, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>Гарри ринулся в библиотеку.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Он обнаружил Драко в той нише, где так любил сидеть сам. Глаза Драко были прикрыты, на коленях у него лежала какая-то книжка, а в руке он крутил перо.</p><p>— Ты и сегодня занимаешься? — неверяще спросил Гарри, но тут же смутился, заметив, как Драко вздрогнул. — Прости, не хотел.</p><p>Малфой выглядел нервным и натянутым, как струна.</p><p>Гарри с удивлением заметил круги под глазами, побледневшую сильнее обычного кожу, заострившийся излом бровей. Решив, что не время выяснять, готов ли Драко к отношениям, Гарри ограничился простым:</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>Пихнув Малфоя в бок, Гарри кое-как примостился рядом.</p><p>— Думал, ты будешь в Большом Зале, — хриплым (видимо, долго молчал) голосом сказал Драко.</p><p>— Луна сказала, что ты здесь, — объяснил Гарри. — Решил проведать. Вдруг тебе одиноко.</p><p>— О.</p><p>— Но, если хочешь, я уйду, — промямлил Гарри. Пауза явно затянулась, и он чувствовал себя неловко. — Вдруг ты хочешь побыть один, вспомнить… гм…</p><p>— Нет, — резко перебил его Драко. — Это не связано с тем… с тем, что произошло в прошлом году. Свинство с моей стороны, но я почти забыл, что сегодня за день. Голова занята совсем не этим.</p><p>— Такая же фигня, — согласился Гарри. — Хочешь об этом поговорить?</p><p>— Вообще-то нет, — Драко глубоко вздохнул и опустил взгляд. Перо, нервно зажатое в руке, едва не хрустнуло. — Но, думаю, нам придется.</p><p>— Э-э, вот как? — пробормотал Гарри, едва соображая, что говорит.</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>Может, Луна поняла все раньше, чем они сами? А ведь Элтанин говорил то же самое, получается, он прав и —</p><p>Элтанин!</p><p>Драко упорно прятал взгляд, только подтверждая его подозрения.</p><p>Нет. Невозможно. Слишком невероятное совпадение. Нет-нет, Драко совсем не похож на Элтанина, к тому же он бы уже дал знать. Но тут —</p><p>— Я надеялся, у меня будет больше времени, — виновато произнес Драко. — Думал, ты послушаешь всю программу в Большом Зале, пообедаешь, и к тому времени я придумаю, что сказать.</p><p>Обед.</p><p>Библиотека.</p><p>Озаренный догадкой, Гарри посмотрел на колени Драко.</p><p>На них лежала кожаная тетрадка. Она была явно кривовата: длиной слева в пять, а справа во все семь дюймов.</p><p>Драко обреченно опустил голову.</p><p>Отшатнувшись, Гарри наскочил на книжный стеллаж. Ошеломленно помотав головой, он повернулся к Драко спиной, чтобы тот не видел, как запылало его лицо. Удивление, злость — не это мучило Гарри. Он был готов плакать от унижения.</p><p>Он знал. Драко знал все, что Гарри о нем думал и чем делился с Элтанином. О сомнениях в самом начале, о желании подружиться, а потом — об идиотской влюбленности.</p><p>Ох, Мерлин, можно только представить, как Драко над ним потешался! Гарри вспомнил, как Элтанин открытым текстом советовал оставить Драко в покое, не приставать к нему и насмехался над его настойчивостью.</p><p>Наверно, все слизеринцы уже в курсе. Странно, что никто не счел своим долгом посмеяться над чувствами Гарри, впрочем, за этим-то дело не станет, и —</p><p>Впрочем, что-то мешало Гарри окончательно удариться в панику. Элтанин ведь не насмехался, а, скорее, мягко укорял и наставлял. Под его руководством Гарри сдружился с Драко постепенно, дал время ему и всей школе привыкнуть к новому статусу их отношений. Даже Рон с Гермионой лишь слегка ворчали, и ни один слизеринец за год не позволил себе ни насмешки, ни ухмылки в адрес Гарри или кого-либо другого. Элтанин никому не причинил зла, а только научил Гарри рассудочности и умению выжидать подходящий момент.</p><p>Элтанин сдерживал его, когда Гарри выходил из себя, и ободрял, когда он падал духом. Элтанин предложил действовать не наскоком, а плавно и спокойно, не выставляя дружбу с Драко напоказ. Элтанин помог ему принять собственную бисексуальность и осознать, что в людях кажется ему привлекательным. Элтанин советовал Гарри доверять не только интуиции, но и рассудку.</p><p>Элтанину и самому нравились мужчины.</p><p>Он уверял, что у Гарри есть шанс.</p><p>Он желал ему только добра, а потом влюбился.</p><p>Он боялся, что Гарри его возненавидит.</p><p>Итак, Малфою нравился Гарри.</p><p>Конечно, Драко врал ему весь год, и Гарри не планировал об этом забывать. Возможно, некоторое время он даже не сможет до конца ему доверять. Однако, зная характер Драко и ситуацию, в которой он оказался, Гарри хотя бы мог понять, почему он так поступил. К тому же в переписке Драко не давил на Гарри, не искал личной выгоды, не обижал его — по правде говоря, анонимный Драко был бесконечно отзывчив и внимателен. Все это не снимало с него вины, однако смягчало ее. А с остальным они справятся вместе.</p><p>Гарри повернулся, снова подошел к Драко и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, спросил:</p><p>— Ты тогда говорил правду?</p><p>Драко судорожно вздохнул.</p><p>— Когда именно? — он запнулся и торопливо добавил: — Впрочем, неважно. Кроме личной информации, я всегда был с тобой честен.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся.</p><p>Драко все еще глядел на него с опаской, словно ожидал, что Гарри немедленно его заавадит к чертям собачьим, однако его плечи едва заметно дрогнули, расслабляясь.</p><p>— Ты… ты меня не ненавидишь?</p><p>— Я взбешен, — поправил его Гарри. — Скорее всего, на днях я закачу тебе скандал, а потом еще долго буду дуться. И не думай, что можешь и дальше так поступать. Но… — он нервно дернул плечом, — я думал, это ты меня ненавидишь. Я думал, это у меня нет шанса, — ну, ты знаешь, — мстительно добавил он, на что Драко виновато вздохнул. — Так что я злюсь, но рад, что ты не испытываешь ко мне отвращения и…</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Драко.</p><p>Сердце у Гарри забилось как бешеное. Конечно, он знал, что Драко/Элтанин неплохо к нему относится, но… На такое он даже не рассчитывал.</p><p>Воспользовавшись его молчанием, Драко продолжил:</p><p>— Хотя, думаю, ты и сам это понял прошлой ночью. Мне так жаль. Когда ты стал мне дорог, было уже слишком поздно, и я не знал, как выйти из ситуации. Я боялся все испортить. Скорее всего, именно это я и сделал, но все равно — ты важен для меня.</p><p>— Что ж, — улыбнулся Гарри, — запомню твои слова, чтобы ты не взял их назад. Дай-ка уточнить, ты меня любишь или «хочешь только добра»? — поддразнил он.</p><p>— Люблю, — не колеблясь, ответил Драко. — Хотя и понимаю, что твои чувства не такие сильные. Не беспокойся, я не буду на тебя давить, просто —</p><p>— Просто ты идиот, — миролюбиво перебил его Гарри. — Элтанин стал моим лучшим другом, а по тебе я уже несколько месяцев с ума схожу. И теперь я будто получил два в одном — разве не круто? Конечно, особого опыта в отношениях у меня нет, но мы так сблизились за этот год, что, думаю, справимся с этим вместе. В смысле, если ты согласен. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь со мной встречаться, ведь твоя семья вряд ли меня примет. А я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были трудности.</p><p>— Предки с маминой стороны то и дело выбирали неподходящую пару. Это почти традиция, — усмехнулся Драко. — К тому же, отцу сейчас нельзя проявлять характер, а мама одобрит любой мой выбор, если я буду счастлив. А вот тебе следует хорошенько подумать, разумно ли иметь такого партнера, как я.</p><p>Гарри осоловело на него уставился.</p><p>— В другом смысле, — хихикнул Драко.</p><p>— Ох, я же не подумал это вслух? — Гарри отчаянно покраснел.</p><p>— Все в порядке. Это даже мило, — засмеялся Драко и раскрыл ему объятия. — Иди ко мне.</p><p>Двоим в нише было тесновато, но сейчас это волновало Гарри меньше всего. А поцелуй, который ему подарил Драко, окончательно примирил Гарри с возможными неудобствами.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Привет»</p><p>«О, приветик!»</p><p>«Чего не спишь? Завтра важный день»</p><p>«А ты?»</p><p>«Немного волнуюсь»</p><p>«Из-за выпускного?»</p><p>«Скорее, из-за того, что будет дальше»</p><p>«Мы же все продумали. Найдем работу, съедемся и будем жить долго и счастливо. :)»</p><p>«Ха-ха»</p><p>«Тебя веселит идея жить со мной долго и счастливо? Мне уже обижаться?»</p><p>«Нет, просто забавно, как у тебя все разложено по полочкам»</p><p>«Достаточно с нас всяких недоразумений и трудностей. Впрочем, крепкие отношения построить нелегко, так что я не жалуюсь»</p><p>«Мои родители бы с тобой поспорили»</p><p>«Ну, они — особый случай. Во сколько они полюбили друг в друга? В двенадцать?»</p><p>«И они до сих пор та еще сладкая парочка. Кстати, завтра они приезжают»</p><p>«Серьезно?!»</p><p>«Более чем. Мама говорила со мной через камин»</p><p>«Могла бы просто послать сову»</p><p>«Ей надо было кое в чем признаться»</p><p>«Ого. В чем?»</p><p>«Тетрадка, которую ты нашел, принадлежит ей»</p><p>«ЧЕГО?»</p><p>«Да, я тоже удивился. Оказывается, она и мои тети получили каждая по дневнику в наследство. Беллатрикс сожгла тетрадь Андромеды, когда та покинула семью, а свой оставила в мэноре, когда вышла за Лестрейнджа. Мама заметила, что я использую дневник Беллатрикс, и подкинула свой в книжный магазин. Ей надоело, что я ною после войны, и она хотела найти мне друга, хотя бы по переписке»</p><p>«Вау. Интересный способ решения проблемы. Не скажу, что я ее одобряю, но результат меня более чем устраивает»</p><p>«К тому же она пытается присвоить себе заслугу нашего сближения»</p><p>«А я думал, она меня терпеть не может»</p><p>«Ну, у нее определенно есть претензии к твоим манерам, однако в остальном ты ей нравишься»</p><p>«Чего не скажешь о твоем отце»</p><p>«У вас с ним это взаимно»</p><p>«Он тоже завтра приедет?»</p><p>«Ага»</p><p>«Рад будешь его увидеть?»</p><p>«Если вы не вцепитесь друг другу в глотки»</p><p>«За него не ручаюсь, но сам буду вести себя прилично. По крайней мере, постараюсь»</p><p>«Вообще-то он не сторонник публичных ссор. Наверняка прибережет свой пыл до нашего визита в мэнор»</p><p>«Но ты ведь все равно согласен после школы переехать на Гриммо?»</p><p>«Да»</p><p>«А он тебя не переубедит?»</p><p>«Не думаю»</p><p>«Ты не уверен?»</p><p>«Емае, Гарри. Не передумаю я. Я люблю тебя и никуда не денусь»</p><p>«По крайней мере, до выпускного. А потом найдем работу, съедемся…»</p><p>«А затем, рискну предположить, будем жить долго и счастливо»</p><p>«:)»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* - Сэндвич «Рубен» - это американское блюдо, названное по фамилии своего создателя.<br/>Элтанин – сама яркая звезда в созвездии Дракона (Draco)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>